How to Say 'Thank You For Loving Me'
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Bagaimana cara Naruto si atlet sepak bola, Sasuke si ilmuwan muda, Shikamaru si ketua kelas super malas, Sai si pelukis dengan senyum 'manis' dan Neji si ketua OSIS paling kalem mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih mereka atas cinta yang dicurahkan sang pacar? Pairing : NaruHina;SasuSaku;ShikaTema;SaiIno;NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**How to Say 'Thank You For Loving Me'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

**KONOHA GAKUEN, 7.00 A.M – LAPANGAN OUTDOOR SEKOLAH**

"Gyaaaa~~~ Naruto-Senpaiii! Kakkoiiiii!"

"Ganbatteeee!"

"Love you Senpaiiiii!"

Pagi di Konoha Gakuen tak pernah sepi. Apalagi dengan digiatkannya pelatihan klub sepak bola yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan tingkat regional. Hal itu tentu saja membawa pengaruh besar pada tiap pentolan klub sepak bola Konoha Gakuen yang sudah membawa klubnya pada kemenangan.

Seperti si Pirang satu itu.

Dengan polosnya Naruto balas melambai pada kouhai-kouhai-nya yang berdiri di tepi lapangan sambil meneriaki dan melambai penuh semangat padanya. Mata birunya bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang ametis yang terbakar cemburu di sudut lain lapangan.

"Hinata-chan?"

Ametis itu terbelalak sekilas sebelum beralih pada sepasang emerald cemerlang yang menatapnya. "Sa-Sakura-chan? Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menatap jauh ke tengah lapangan. Tepat ke arah Naruto yang baru saja melesakkan satu gol lagi di gawang. "Akhir-akhir ini pacarmu makin terkenal ya."

"E-eehhh?"

"Hati-hati loh. Kalau kau tidak menjaganya dengan hati-hati, bisa saja dia direbut oleh mereka." Sakura menunjuk ke seberang lapangan di mana segerombolan cewek yang sedang histeris setengah kejang dengan aksi keren Naruto barusan.

Ametis itu meredup. Semburat merah yang muncul di pipi pucatnya bukan menandakan rasa malu atau semacamnya. Melainkan kesal yang bergejolak.

"Awas saja kalau dia berani." Desis si gadis Hyuuga rendah. Sakura terkekeh di sebelahnya. "Tapi, bukannya pacarmu juga digandrungi cewek-cewek, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aaaah… si Jutek itu? Dia sih tidak seperti pacarmu yang ramah itu. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang tahan bersama dengannya lebih dari lima menit. Aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi dia kan jadi makin terkenal setelah memenangkan olimpiade sains kemarin? Yakin tak apa?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Kali ini Sakura tak langsung menjawab dan hanya nyengir—nyengir ragu.

"Emm. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Si Jutek itu pasti sedang sibuk di Lab."

"Oke." Hinata mengangguk dan melambai pada Sakura yang langsung melesat pergi ke tempat pacarnya berada. Kalau begitu sih, jelas sekali kalau Sakura juga khawatir Sasuke direbut. Memang sih Sasuke jutek dan dingin. Tapi bukannya semakin sulit dijangkau semakin menarik?

"Hinata-chaaannn!"

Sekali lagi ametis itu terbelalak, kali ini juga diikuti dengan debaran jantung yang bertambah cepat tanpa bisa ditahan demi mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sesosok cowok blonde yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Wajah Hinata kembali merona begitu Naruto tiba di tempatnya. Cowok itu terdiam sebentar sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Hahhh—capek!" Naruto mendengus keras sambil mengelap keringatnya. Dengan sigap, Hinata langsung mengulurkan handuk dan air minum. "Thank's." Naruto menerimanya dengan sukacita dan menenggak habis isi botol minumnya.

Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Perasaan kesalnya tadi tiba-tiba saja menguap entah ke mana sejak melihat senyum lebar itu lagi.

"Nikmatnya—haahh—!" Naruto melempar botol itu ke dalam tasnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Lama ya menungguku?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana latihannya? Lancar?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Dan lagi sepertinya kepopuleran klub sepak bola meroket tajam. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku melihat banyak siswi yang rela datang sepagi ini hanya untuk menyemangati kami."

_Menyemangatimu lebih tepatnya! _Hinata membatin.

"Lalu, kau senang mereka meneriakimu dari tadi?" tanya Hinata sedikit sinis. Menyadari nada suara pacarnya yang ketus, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe. Kau manis sekali _Hime._ Cemburu ya?"

"Biasa saja." Sangkal Hinata sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah yang makin menyebar dengan cepat itu. Matanya melirik ke kejauhan, di seberang sana terlihat wajah-wajah kecewa para siswi yang sepertinya belum tahu kalau Naruto sudah punya pacar. Hah! Rasakan!

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham dengan senyum yang masih merekah lebar. Satu tangannya terulur ke arah Hinata. "Tolong lap keringatku dong!" pintanya manja. Mau tak mau Hinata mendengus geli dan mengambil handuk itu lantas mengelap wajah sang kekasih yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KELAS XI-A, LANTAI DUA**

Sementara itu di sebuah ruang kelas yang sepi, seorang cowok berambut nanas tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas mejanya. Helaan napas teraturnya sama sekali tak berubah meski seorang gadis berpakaian putih khas karateka mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Ngggh…"

"Shika-kun."

"Hngg."

"Ck!" Temari berkacak pinggang setengah kesal. Sebenarnya untuk apa pacar pemalasnya ini datang pagi-pagi jika hanya ingin tidur di mejanya? Temari sampai curiga kalau Shikamaru ada _affair_ dengan mejanya itu. Mungkin jika diizinkan, pacarnya itu akan membawa pulang mejanya untuk dipeluk setiap malam.

Temari duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Wajah tenang itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tersadar. Dengan senyum geli Temari memainkan ujung rambut Shikamaru yang meruncing.

_'Dasar bodoh. Kalau tahu akan melelahkan, harusnya kau tolak saja tawaran sebagai ketua kelas!'_ kata Temari dalam hati begitu menyadari tumpukkan kertas yang dijadikan bantal oleh Shikamaru ternyata adalah agenda acara kelas yang baru saja diperiksanya. Ia tahu benar perangai pacarnya yang setahun lebih muda itu. Dia memang jenius luar biasa, tapi sifat malasnya itu juga sangat luar biasa. Dan menjadi seorang pemimpin murid-murid teman sekelasnya rasanya terlalu banyak bagi Shikamaru yang menganut prinsip hidup 'gone with the wind'.

"Temari-san sedang apa?"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak!" Temari langsung menarik tangannya begitu melihat Tenten muncul dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Temari dan Shikamaru.

Tenten mengulum senyum maklum. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau couple yang satu ini memang memiliki hubungan agak aneh. Antara cinta gak cinta tapinya suka ke-gap lagi mesra-mesraan. Mengingatnya, Tenten jadi tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

"Yasudah, aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu ya." Pamitnya.

"Hm. Menemui Neji ya?" tanya Temari masih sedikit salting yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis Tenten.

Selepas Tenten pergi, Temari bisa menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdebar keras. Ia dan Shikamaru memang tidak pernah terlihat layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Makanya ia canggung jika ada yang melihat mereka berdua saja. Tapi bukannya Temari tidak mau lebih dekat dengan pacarnya itu. Hanya saja…

"Nee-chan. Sedang apa?"

Temari menoleh dan mendapati adik kecilnya yang super manja itu sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Shikamaru dengan aura jelek yang menguar bebas, meracuni udara pagi yang segar.

_Ini dia masalahnya!_

Yap. Sebagai wanita satu-satunya di keluarga, Temari tidak hanya berperan sebagai kakak, tapi juga ibu bagi adik kecilnya itu. Sedangkan saudara lelakinya yang lain—Kankurou—tidak dapat diharapkan. Jadilah Gaara tumbuh sebagai cowok pendiam yang Siscon.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Kamu sedang apa di sini?"

Jade pucat itu tak lepas menatap Temari yang bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Yah… Gaara memang tau kalau kakaknya berpacaran dengan si cowok pemalas itu. Tapi daripada mengurusi cowok yang lebih cinta mejanya, bukankah lebih baik mengurusinya?

"Temani aku sebentar sebelum bel." Pinta Gaara sebelum berlalu begitu saja ke kelasnya. Mau tak mau Temari menurut dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tepat sebelum keluar dari kelas, Temari melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih terlelap dan menghela napas berat.

Yah. Nasib.

Temari tidak tahu saja kalau manik coklat itu tak sepenuhnya terpejam.

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA EXPRESS**

Sai membaca buku kecil yang terbuka di atas tangannya dengan serius. Guncangan pelan kereta yang dinaikinya dan Ino sama sekali tak terasa. Dan sementara wajah datar tapi tersenyum itu fokus dengan bacaannya, si gadis ekor kuda hanya bisa bersandar di kursinya sambil menghela napas.

Hari ini sebenarnya kereta tak begitu penuh. Ada banyak kursi kosong yang tersisa. Tapi seperti biasanya, Sai lebih memilih berdiri menyandar di besi sanggah sambil membaca buku anehnya. Padahal Ino sudah meminta cowok itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi dengan wajah penuh senyum itu Sai berkata, "Biar saja. Kursi jatahku biar digunakan oleh yang lebih membutugkan. Aku kuat jika hanya berdiri begini saja."

_Tentu saja kau kuat! Yang tidak kuat itu akuuuu!_ Jerit Ino frustasi di dalam hati. Benar. Ia tidak kuat melihat tatapan cewek-cewek yang terlihat mengagumi pacarnya. Kalau saja Sai duduk di sebelah Ino, setidaknya cewek-cewek itu akan sadar kalau Sai memilikinya. Tapi cowok itu malah memilih berdiri sendiri dengan gaya cool yang sulit ditolak cewek manapun.

Menyebalkan. Apa memang sengaja ya?

Suara pemberitahuan pemberhentian kereta membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera merapikan penampilan dan ikatan rambutnya yang panjang juga tas sekolahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba berdiri saat kereta melambat.

Namun entah karena apa. Tak ada angin, hujan, apalagi gempa, seorang cewek terhuyung ke arah Sai dan dengan refleks cowok itu menangkap tubuh si cewek yang terlihat sekali kesenengan.

_Grrrr!_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai lembut, masih dengan senyum standar yang selalu menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Si cewek mengangguk dengan tatapan terpesona karena bisa melihat wajah Sai sedekat itu. "Lain kali hati-hati."

Cewek itu baru ingin menjawab saat Ino dengan kasarnya berjalan di antara mereka yang memang berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"Minggir!" kata Ino sambil menyeruak dan berjalan pergi.

Cewek itu dan Sai hanya bisa melongo untuk sesaat sebelum bisa bereaksi.

"HEH! Dasar cewek menyebalkan!" teriak cewek itu kencang pada punggung Ino yang menjauh. Sai yang masih sedikit bingung akhirnya buka suara juga.

"Yang tadi itu pacarku loh." Katanya dengan senyum yang masih merekah.

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

**RUANG OSIS KONOHA GAKUEN**

Tenten memutar kenop pintu ruang OSIS pelan dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Matanya langsung mendapati sosok sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan 'sarapan' pagi berupa tumpukan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Neji-kun."

Neji hanya melirik sekilas sebelum tenggelam lagi di tumpukan tugasnya. Tenten yang sudah hapal betul dengan sikap Neji hanya mengambil duduk di hadapan cowok itu dan meletakkan sebungkus roti yang dibelinya dari kantin.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti belum makan kan?" tanya Tenten. Neji masih juga belum merespon, tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kertas di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Tenten tersenyum maklum. Ia sadar benar kalau pacarnya ini tidak akan berhenti bekerja sebelum semuanya beres. Tak peduli kalau ia akhirnya jatuh sakit. Tapi Tenten tak mau itu terjadi. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Tenten menyobek plastik pembungkus rotinya dan merobek sebagian kecil roti itu.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Tenten menyodorkan roti di tangannya ke arah mulut Neji. Si cowok berambut cokelat itu melirik sekilas sebelum memakan roti itu dengan mata masih tertuju ke laporannya.

Dengan sabar Tenten menyuapi sepupu Hinata itu hingga sebuah ketukan terdengar. "Siapa?" Tenten yang bertanya, ia meletakkan roti itu dan membukakan pintu. "Oh. Lee. Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu mendapati Ketua klub Karate itu tersenyum di depan pintu.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu. Bisa ikut sebentar?" pintanya dengan senyum berkilau.

"Neji-kun?" panggil Tenten. Lagi-lagi Neji hanya menggumam. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa habiskan rotimu." Pesannya sebelum mengekor Lee ke ruang klub.

**_Blam—!_**

Ruang OSIS itu kembali hening. Bahkan Neji menghentikan kegiatannya. Diliriknya roti yang baru setengah habis itu. Dengan satu lemparan jitu, ia berhasil memasukkan si roti malang ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Hening terasa semakin pekat. Si cowok Hyuuga hanya menatap diam kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Sekali, ia menatap pintu yang tertutup kemudian memalingkan wajah.

**_Kruyuuukk~~~!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LABORATORIUM UTAMA**

Sakura mengerutkan alis mendapati banyak siswi yang mengintip ke dalam ruang laboratorium lewat jendela kaca yang bening. Mereka terlalu serius mengintip sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang ikutan mengintip ke dalam karena penasaran.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ruang lab biasa yang bersih dan dipenuhi banyak peralatan penelitian. Oh. Jangan lupakan Sasuke yang berjas lab warna putih sedang meracik ramuan-entah-apa. Dan karena tak ada hal luar biasa yang mungkin menarik perhatian, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke-lah magnetnya.

"Hmm." Sakura mendelik ke arah kouhai-kouhainya itu. Sama seperti kasus Hinata, cowoknya terlalu banyak menarik perhatian untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu masuk lab dan memutar kenopnya.

"Sasu-kuuunnn….~" Sapa Sakura ceria dan sedikit manja—sengaja, ia ingin memberi sedikit 'pertunjukkan' bagi para pengintip di luar.

Biasanya, sekalipun Sasuke irit bicara, ia akan menyahut meski hanya sekadar 'Hn'. Tapi kali ini fokusnya hanya tertuju pada gelas kaca percobaan miliknya. Cairan di dalam gelas itu meletup kecil dan menguarkan aroma aneh. Manis. Tapi aneh.

"Kau sedang apa?" dengan mengerucutkan bibir, Sakura berjalan mendekat perlahan.

"Berhenti." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba masih tanpa menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" alis Sakura mengerut aneh. Untunglah ruangan ini kedap suara. Jadi adik kelas yang mengintip di luar tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Malu dong kalau ketahuan diperlakukan sedingin itu oleh pacar sendiri? Yah, Sakura paham sih sifat Sasuke. Tapi rasanya akhir-akhir ini semakin parah saja. Makanya ia ngeyel dan tetap mendekat.

"He-hei! Jangan mendekat kubilang!—" Sasuke berseru keras saat Sakura tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah meja penelitiannya.

"A-apa?!"

"AWAS!"

Karena kecerobohannya dan suara Sasuke yang mengagetkan, Sakura tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca berisi cairan aneh itu hingga jatuh dan bercampur dengan cairan di gelas-gelas lain. Percikan api berwarna merah muda tercipta dan nyaris mengenai mata Sakura andai saja Sasuke tidak gesit menarik tubuh pacarnya itu menjauh.

Percikan api itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Suara desisan rendah terdengar saat kedua cairan itu tercampur dan berubah warna. Sasuke memerhatikannya sesaat sebelum beralih pada cewek dalam pelukannya.

"Kubilang apa?" katanya sambil menarik Sakura berdiri.

Sakura cuma mencibir. "Iya. Salahku."

Sasuke melirik wajah merona pacarnya dan mendengus. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa ia harus mengulang penelitiannya.

"Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelas." Pinta Sasuke.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau nanti mengganggu lagi."

"Biasanya kau membiarkanku!"

"Tidak sekarang. Baru saja kau membuat penelitianku berantakan." Sasuke melempar pandang ke arah eksperimennya. Sakura merengut.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kutemui nanti di kelas." Tandas Sasuke. Singkat, padat dan mutlak.

Dengan menyeret langkahnya, Sakura meraih kenop pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersiap memulai penelitiannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG, KELAS XI-A LANTAI DUA**

"_Nee_, Ino-san. Apa salahku?" Sai, masih dengan senyum yang sekarang hanya ala kadarnya, mengais penjelasan dari pacarnya yang mengacuhkannya sejak pagi. Entah kenapa. Otak Sai terlalu sulit menerka perilaku makhluk yang disebut 'cewek'.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Sana, kembali dengan teman-temanmu!" balas Ino luar biasa jutek yang membuat Sai mau tak mau menuruti dan kembali ke kursinya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu penuh simpati sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya diam sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kamu kenapa sih dari pagi kok tumben amat ngejutekin Sai?" Sakura melirik sahabatnya yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan ganas. Mendapat pendengar, Ino pun menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi di kereta.

"Oh. Jadi kamu cemburu…" simpul Tenten dengan senyum tipis.

"Siapa juga yang enggak, coba?! Depan mata woy! Depan mata pas!" Ino emosi. Sakura segera menyodorkan air yang langsung ditenggak Ino hingga tandas.

"Tapi kamu kan tau sendiri kalo Sai orangnya emang begitu. Kamu gak bisa ngarepin dia ngertiin kamu gitu aja. Kamu lah yang mesti ngomong." Nasehat Sakura.

"Cih. Memangnya bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

GLEK! Ingatan Sakura soal pengusirannya tadi pagi dari lab langsung muncul seketika. Sekali lagi, sesi cerita dibuka.

"Kan, emang dasar mereka tuh." Ino melanjutkan omelannya. "Dikiranya kita apaan? Pajangan? Asisten? Apaaa?"

Tenten yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan hanya bisa tersenyum. Dalam hati sih sebenarnya sedikit bersimpati. Toh pacarnya sendiri sama-sama dinginnya dengan pacar Ino dan Sakura. Mungkin lebih parah.

"Coba, Tenten!" Ino menatap Tenten. Yang ditatap jadi ikut-ikutan pasang wajah serius.

"Apa?"

"Kapan terakhir kali Neji bilang sayang sama kamu?" todong Ino.

"E-eehh?" Tenten merasa pipinya merona seketika. Tapi bukan karena teringat keromantisan si pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang sekarang sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya di ruang OSIS. Melainkan malu karena tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar pacarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

"Aku tidak ingat." Akunya.

"Kalau kau Sakura?" Ino beralih pada Sakura, membuat si gadis pink nyaris tersedak.

"Uhm…" Sakura mencoba mengulur waktu. Rasanya kok malu sekali mengakui kalau dirinya lah yang lebih sering mengungkapkan entah rasa cinta atau kagum pada pacarnya di seberang kelas sana. "Dia jarang membicarakan hal ini. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, seringnya sih aku yang bilang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino mengaggukkan kepala seolah ia baru saja menarik kesimpulan penting. "Hari ini sepulang sekolah, kita kumpul di ruang klub ikebana. Jangan lupa ajak Hinata-chan dan Temari-san juga."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tunggu nanti." Ino menempelkan jarinya di depan bibir, mencoba memberi kesan misterius. Sekilas ia mendelik ke arah Sai yang langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah ceweknya. Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya masih sedia menepuki bahu cowok berkulit-putih-kapur itu dengan mulut penuh sushi gulung buatan Hinata.

Mereka melanjutkan makan hingga tanpa mereka sadari waktu istirahat telah habis.

"Ya ampun!" Tenten berseru kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Aku lupa ke ruang OSIS untuk menemani Neji." Desahnya menyesal.

"Kupikir apa…" Sakura memutar mata sekilas dan kembali ke kursinya, meninggalkan Tenten yang meringis sendirian.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS…

**Kryuuukkk~~~**

Cowok berambut cokelat panjang itu menatap bekal makan siang dihadapannya yang masih tak tersentuh. Matanya kemudian hinggap di daun pintu yang sampai sekarang masih juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

Masih dengan wajah datar Neji membuka kotak bekalnya dan menumpahkan isinya ke dalam tempat sampah, bergabung dengan roti tadi pagi.

**Kruyuuukkkkk~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PULANG SEKOLAH, RUANG KLUB IKEBANA LANTAI SATU**

Temari menggaruk rambut pirang kuncir empatnya bingung. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kouhai-kouhainya ini. "Eto… jadi maksudmu apa ya, Yamanaka-san?" tanyanya sopan.

Ino menghela napas dan mencoba menyusun argumentasi yang lebih tajam. "Begini Temari-san, aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Ini juga karena kita saling mengenal dan pacar-pacar kita juga berteman dekat. Nah, yang aku mau tahu adalah, apa pacar kalian semua bersikap baik pada kalian? Atau romantis? Pernah mereka bilang sayang? Berapa kali?"

Hinata yang hanya duduk diam, murung seketika.

"Eto… kalau begitu coba aku tanya. Siapa disini yang pacarannya paling lama?" Ino melanjutkan lagi.

"Sepertinya Hinata." Sakura menunjuk Hinata spontan. "Sudah hampir setahun kan?" Hinata mengangguk. Ia dan Naruto memang pasangan pertama di antara mereka berlima. Ia sudah menyukai dan berpacaran dengan Naruto bahkan sebelum cowok itu setenar sekarang.

"Kalau begitu setelahnya aku. Aku sudah sekitar 8 bulan dengan Sai." Aku Ino.

"Eto… sebenarnya aku dan Neji sudah 10 bulan." Tenten menginterupsi.

"Loh?" semua mata menatap bingung. Pasalnya pasangan ini yang dinilai paling pasif. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Ya-ya… itu karena kami tidak bilang-bilang. Yah… Neji-kun pikir itu tidak perlu, jadi…yah…" Tenten semakin menunduk.

"Oke, skip!" Ino menyudahi penjelasan Tenten. "Lalu setelahnya kau ya Sakura? Lalu Temari-san?"

"Ya. Aku cuma beda sebulan denganmu." Aku Sakura.

"Aku dan Shika sudah hampir setengah tahun."

Ino manggut-manggut. "Jadi intinya kita sudah lumayan lama dengan mereka, kan?" Yang lain mengangguk. "Dan sekarang dengan yah—kalian tahulah, 'sikap' cowok-cowok rese itu yang sok cool semua," Ino mendengus, "yang seolah bersikap seperti tidak punya pacar," Temari dan Sakura mengamini dalam hati, "ditambah dengan fans yang makin nambah, kesimpulannya kita ini sedang dalam masa gawat!"

Keempat pasang alis di depannya terangkat.

"Bagaimana bisa hubungan bisa langgeng jika pasangan itu sendiri tidak berusaha menjaga hubungan. Dan KENAPA sepertinya cowok-cowok itu menganggap kata 'AKU SAYANG KAMU' atau 'AKU CINTA KAMU' itu gak lebih penting dari bola," Ino menatap Hinata, "penelitian kimia," Ino menatap Sakura, "tidur," Temari nyengir pasrah, "dan tugas OSIS."

"Tapi kan mereka tidak bilang bukan berarti tidak merasa." Tenten mencoba membela Neji.

"Tenten! Tetap saja! Lagipula memangnya itu hal yang sangat sulit? Apa mereka gak bisa sekali-kali nyenengin hati ceweknya?" Ino masih berapi-api menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Lalu?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

"Ya kita buat mereka mengucapkannya!"

Hinata yang diam saja kembali angkat bicara. "Ta-tapi aku tidak merasa yang bagaimana." Katanya pelan.

"Aduh Hinataaaa!" Ino gemas sendiri. "Memangnya kamu tidak mau mendengar Naruto mengucapkan 'I love you' gitu?"

Hinata _blushing_ di tempat. "E-etoo… se-sebenarnya Naruto belum pernah sekalipun bilang suka atau sayang atau cinta. Ta-tapi kami baik-baik sa—"

"APAAAAHHHH?!"

Temari dan Tenten berjengit saat Ino dan Sakura menjerit bersamaan.

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan kamu Nak," Sakura menarik keluar sapu tangan pink dari dalam saku seragam.

"Kok bisa sih kalian pacaran kalau tidak pernah bilang sayang?" Ino tak habis pikir.

"Em… sebenarnya aku dan Shika juga…"

"Apa?!" Ino dan Sakura kaget season dua. Yah, kalau dipikir sih orang seperti Shikamaru memang tidak cocok dengan hal berbau romantisme. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak bosan itu bisa membuat siapa saja ikutan bosan. Lantas, bagaimana bisa dengan modal wajah ngantuk itu dia bisa berhasil menggaet mantan ketua klub karate putri yang cantik macam Temari ini? Benar-benar misteri.

"Jangan bilang Neji juga tidak pernah bilang sayang?" todong Sakura pada Tenten.

"Yah… kalau bilang sayang sih pernah." Tenten tersenyum. "Tapi aku juga ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hanya saja aku bingung mengatakannya. Kalian tahu sendirilah Neji itu bagaimana…"

"BAIKLAH!" Ino menggebrak meja spontan, membuat empat cewek lain terlonjak. "Kita akan buat mereka bilang 'sayang'! Kalau perlu, kita buat mereka semua mengatakan semua perasaan yang mereka sembunyiin di balik topeng cool itu!"

"Setuju!" Sakura berteriak girang sementara tiga yang lain mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa ini ide yang bagus?" Temari mulai tertular virus malas Shikamaru. Dipikirnya, ini terlalu menyusahkan. Memang sih ia juga ingin mendengar si cowok nanas itu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi mengingat perangai cowoknya Temari jadi sangsi sendiri.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya!" Ino mengacungkan Hp-nya. "Kita buktikan, apa mereka lebih sayang ego dan harga diri." Ino menatap mereka satu per satu. "Atau kita, ceweknya!"

Sementara Ino sibuk mengobarkan semangat mereka, Tenten melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah lewat sejam… apa Neji baik-baik saja ya?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui mereka!" Ino mengomando semua menuju halaman depan sekolah. Tempat cowok-cowok mereka menunggu selesainya 'rapat' dadakan itu.

"A-aku masih tak yakin." Hinata memainkan jarinya. "Naruto sudah baik padaku. Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Oh ayolah Hinata…" Sakura merangkul bahu si Hyuuga. "Kalau kau atau dia tidak secara jelas mengatakan status kalian, apa kau bisa jamin dia tidak melirik kouhai-kouhai yang tadi pagi itu?"

"I-itu…" Hinata semakin merona. "Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Ikuti saja rencanaku! Dijamin beres!" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Haah…" Temari memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tapi tak dipungkiri jantungnya berdebar keras. Si pemalas itu, bagaimana ya reaksinya?

Yah. Cewek memang makhluk ajaib. Siapa duga kejadian di kereta yang hanya melibatkan dua orang—Sai dan Ino—malah mengakibatkan bencana untuk cowok-cowok lain? Ternyata kejengkelan Ino terhadap sikap cowok-cowok yang cinta ego itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. _Boys, get ready!_

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Say 'Thank You For Loving Me'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**LAPANGAN SEPAK BOLA**

Naruto menatap nyalang gawang di depannya lantas menendang bola di kakinya sekuat tenaga. Namun sayang, konsentrasinya buyar saat melihat siluet orang di kejauhan sana.

"Anjrit!" Naruto menjerit keras, sama sekali tidak mengontrol arah tendangannya. Alhasil bola tersebut melesat cepat dan menghantam kepala Shino, si penjaga gawang—yang entah bagaimana caranya, bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik meski dia memakai kaca mata hitam. Aneh memang.

Mengabaikan Shino yang sekarang dikerumuni anggota yang lain, Naruto melesat cepat ke tepi lapangan dan bersembunyi di antara semak rimbun. Matanya nanar demi melihat ceweknya sedang bersama cowok lain.

Sebenarnya, rencana Ino biasa saja. Dia hanya membuat kondisi semua cowok itu terancam oleh pesaing a.k.a cowok-cowok yang 'menaruh hati' pada Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari. Ino tahu ini sama saja dengan _gambling._ Awalnya ia ingin mereka balas bersikap cuek pada cowok-cowok itu. Tapi setelah dipikir, kadar kesadaran pacar mereka saja sudah rendah meski mereka bertemu setiap hari. Kalau benar mereka jadi mengabaikan lima cowok tak berhati itu, bisa-bisa putus beneran. Jadi yang paling tepat adalah menunjukkan maksud mereka dengan jelas. Dalam teori yang sudah dibuktikan, seseorang yang terdesak (dalam kata lain disebut cemburu buta) oleh pesaing yang muncul, biasanya akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengklaim dan menunjukkan kepemilikannya. Jangan dikira mereka bisa santai hanya karena ceweknya terlihat tidak memiliki penggemar. HELLO! HEL to the LO! Kelima cewek itu bukan cewek sembarangan. Mereka semua cantik dan memiliki kualitas untuk jadi cewek impian. Tapi karena cewek-cewek itu memikirkan perasaan pasangan mereka, mereka semua menyembunyikan fakta-fakta seperti bahwa sebenarnya selalu ada satu-dua surat cinta di loker mereka atau hadiah yang muncul tiba-tiba di kolong meja. Tentu saja pelakunya bukan cowok-cowok tampang es—dan ngantuk, yang mereka sebut pacar. Oh. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan penggemarnya sendiri sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu. Dan itulah yang Ino jadikan senjata.

Senjata yang membuat cowok-cowok itu kena serangan stroke tiba-tiba. Ditambah magh untuk Neji yang belum juga makan sejak pagi lantaran ceweknya 'terjebak' dalam kelihaian lidah seorang Yamanaka sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya makan. Atau tepatnya, menyuapinya makan.

Hell yeah!

Mereka semua memang manja dan pencemburu sebenarnya. Misalnya saja Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengintip Hinata dan Kiba yang asik bercanda di depan ruang kesehatan. Keduanya tampak dekat. Naruto cuma bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal _Hime-_nya itu tidak memiliki banyak teman cowok. Jadi kalau sampai Hinata bisa mengobrol santai dengan cowok lain selain dirinya, itu artinya buruk. Padahal sampai kamarin Naruto masih bisa tersenyum bahagia karena merasa hidupnya lengkap berkat Hinata di sisinya. Baginya, ketiadaan Hinata di tepi lapangan untuk menyemangatinya sudah cukup membuat semangatnya _drop._ Dia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi meskipun ada ratusan siswi bersorak menyemangatinya jika tidak ada seorang Hyuuga Hinata di sana.

"Ino sialaaaannnn!" maki Naruto frustasi. Untung saja suaranya tak sampai terdengar dua orang di kejauhan sana. Kalau iya, bisa malu dia. Dengan menahan tangis dan nyeri di dada, si cowok pirang itu kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

.

.

.

.

**HALAMAN DEPAN KONOHA GAKUEN [Kemarin]**

Ino memijat dahinya. _See_? Mereka memang harus bergerak cepat.

Begitu mereka lumayan dekat dengan halaman utama, bisa dilihatnya kerumunan cewek yang mengelilingi kelima cowok yang sibuk sendiri tanpa mau repot memerhatikan sekeliling. Ada Shikamaru yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut, melanjutkan tidurnya yang terpotong bel pulang sekolah. Ia benar-benar acuh pada cewek-cewek yang heboh mengagumi wajah damainya ketika ia sedang tidur dan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Di sebelahnya ada Neji yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah file map dan satu tangannya lagi memegangi perut. Hanya dalam skala nano saja bisa terlihat kalau ketua OSIS kita sedang menahan rasa laparnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus lantas mendengus sebal.

Sementara si atlet sepak bola sedang asik sendiri ber-_jugling_ ria. Entah hanya sekedar mengusir rasa bosan atau sekalian menarik lebih banyak perhatian. Yang jelas, hampir seperempat cewek-cewek itu menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya sekilas saat suara para cewek yang terkesima oleh aksi Naruto menimbulkan polusi suara di sekitarnya. Mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit merapal formula baru yang sedang diujinya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum akhir pekan ini untuk dilaporkan pada Orochimaru Sensei.

Sedangkan Sai yang masih kebat-kebit lantaran perilaku Ino yang keluar aslinya hanya bisa pundung di pojokan sambil menggambar sketsa hati yang retak.

Pemandangan super harem itu jelas membuat kelima cewek itu bete seketika. Bahkan Temari yang biasanya tenang pun ikutan kesal lantaran Shikamaru yang masih saja tidur saat cewek-cewek itu sibuk mengambil fotonya. Fotonya! Temari saja tidak punya! Sementara Tenten yang keburu khawatir duluan kalau Neji akan pingsan dengan tergesa menuju sang pacar, sayang, Ino sudah membaca gelagatnya.

"Tenten." Ino mengingatkan dengan disertai tatapan mengancam.

"Iya… aku tahu." Tenten pun akhirnya hanya bisa bersimpati dari jauh.

Sementara Hinata, oh, dia sudah bersembunyi di balik lengan Sakura. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut tidak bisa bertindak sesuai sekenario dan langsung lari menghambur ke arah Naruto. Sialnya, Naruto terlihat senang saja dikerumuni banyak cewek seperti itu. Sakura hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata sebagai bentuk pengalihan pengendalian diri. Dia pun sama, rasanya ingin menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

Mata Ino pun jelalatan mencari seonggok bentuk yang masih pundung di sudut yang terjauh. Senyum sadis tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Tenten!" Neji yang pertama menyadari kehadiran ceweknya. Meski begitu ia tidak berlari ke arah Tenten melainkan hanya berdiri menunggu seperti biasa. _Biasanya,_ Tenten yang akan menghampirinya.

Mendengar seruan Neji, keempat kepala lain—termasuk Shikamaru, menoleh ke arah pacar-pacar mereka.

"Ino!" Sai langsung menghambur ke arah Ino tapi…

**DUAKK—**

"Jauh-jauh." Dengan sadisnya Ino mendorong wajah Sai hingga cowok itu terhuyung dan ditangkap Naruto.

Shikamaru yang baru bangun dan tidak membaca situasi, tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan Temari. Yang ditarik mencoba menahan langkahnya, membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan alis.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya dengan wajah bosannya yang biasa.

"Shikamaru-kun, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

Temari melirik ke kerumunan fans Shikamaru yang melemparkan death glare ke arahnya. Huh. Apa mereka lupa kalau dia mantan ketua klub karate? Berani benar mereka menatapnya seperti itu hanya karena bicara—dan bergandengan tangan, dengan pacarnya.

"Aku harus menemani Gaara ke toko buku."

"Suruh Kankurou saja." Shikamaru menarik Temari lagi.

"Ti-tidak bisa. Gaara bilang maunya denganku." Temari menarik lepas tangannya.

Wajah bosan campur mengantuk itu berubah kesal selama sepersekian detik. "Lalu untuk apa aku menunggumu sejam di sini sampai harus tiduran di bawah hingga pantatku sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu biasa saja. Dilontarkan dengan nada bicara yang biasa. Tapi entah mengapa Temari tiba-tiba kesal. Benar kata Ino. Dia terlalu baik pada pacar pemalasnya ini. Sekarang saatnya membalas Shikamaru. Jangan salah, bukannya dia kejam. Shikamaru lebih kejam darinya. Ia pernah ketiduran saat seharusnya mereka bertemu di taman dan membuat Temari menunggu selama 2 jam.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja sana!" lalu dengan langkah berderap Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih me-_loading_ apa yang diucapkan Temari barusan.

_'Bagus! Temari-san_' Ino menyeringai.

"Kenapa sebenarnya dia?" heran Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelah Hinata. Sontak, wajah pucat cewek itu berubah merah membara. "_Hime,_ kita ke ramen Ichiraku dulu ya?"

Hinata gelapan sebentar sebelum tatapan Sakura dan Ino menusuknya penuh paksaan. "A-ano… Na-Naruto-kun… eto… a-aku ti-tidak bisa. Ha-hari ini a-aku harus mem-memban-tu…" Hinata kesusahan bicara, ciri khasnya saat gugup luar biasa. Naruto yang hapal dengan kebiasaan ceweknya itu hanya menunggu dengan sabar sampai Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tapi manik safir cemerlang itu terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar sisa perkataan Hinata. "Aku harus membantu Kiba di UKS."

"Kenapa?" KENAPA?! Kenapa Hinata harus membantu di UKS sedangkan dia adalah menejer klub shado yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan UKS? Dan KENAPA juga harus HINATA? Kenapa bukan Karin yang juga sama-sama anggota pengurus UKS?

"A-aku diminta Shizune Sensei." Sahut Hinata pelan. "Ja-jadi aku pergi dulu ya. Dah Naruto." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang cuma bisa bengong. Otaknya bingung bagaimana mencerna perubahan perilaku pacarnya yang tadi siang bahkan masih sedia memberikan senyum manisnya tapi barusan malah pergi tanpa menatapnya.

"Ke-kenapa sih?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya.

Sasuke yang cuek saja menyampirkan tasnya lagi sambil terus komat-kamit. Ia berjalan ke arah di mana Sakura _tadinya_ berdiri. Ya. Tadinya. Karena ternyata ceweknya itu sudah berdiri di sebelah motor sport yang pengendaranya berambut merah dan bertampang baby face.

Diulangi sekali lagi : **rambut merah dan tampang baby face.**

"Sakura-chan, hari ini kamu ingin ke mana memangnya?" Sasori menyapa Sakura hangat sambil mengulurkan helm. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke sedang menatap mereka hanya menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

DEMI APA! DEMI APA SEKARANG SASORI ADA DI SINI! Batin Sasuke shock. Pasalnya Sasori yang terkenal sebagai playboy dan mantan ketua klub Sains yang sekarang Sasuke pimpin sudah bukan lagi siswa di sini. Apa dia datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui Sakura? Dan perlu dicatat, dulu dia dan Sasori pernah berperang dingin dalam memperebutkan perhatian Sakura. Begitu Sakura memilihnya dulu, Sasuke langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Sasori. Tapi sekarang…

"Aku ingin ke mana saja sebenarnya. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan foto yang bagus." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku mau _hunting_ foto dulu untuk _bunkasai_ bulan depan. Aku kan ketua klub fotografi. Jadi aku pergi dulu ya? Kamu selesaikan saja _eskperimennya!_ Aku tidak akan _mengganggu._" kata Sakura penuh penekanan pada kata 'eksperimen' dan 'mengganggu' lantas memakai helm dan naik ke atas motor sport Sasori.

"Pergi dulu ya." Sasori menyeringai dan memakai helmnya kembali lalu menstarter motornya dan pergi meninggalkan halaman Konoha Gakuen itu tanpa mengizinkan Sasuke protes.

WOY! Sasuke teriak dalam hati. CEWEK GUE TUH! Namun hanya desau angin yang terdengar di halaman yang luas itu.

"A-anu… Ino-san." Sai beringsut mendekati Ino lagi. Senyum manisnya sudah retak dari tadi. Yang ada hanya wajah takut akan superioritas seorang Ino.

"Apa?" sahut Ino galak.

Sai menghela napas pelan dan mencoba tersenyum lagi. "Pulang yuk?"

"Tidak mau! Hari ini, besok, dan besoknya lagi aku tidak mau pulang atau berangkat denganmu!"

"Ke-kenapa?" senyum itu retak lagi.

Ino menghela napas. "Kalian semua," Ino menatap kelima wajah sayu yang masih setengah shock itu satu-satu, "harus tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan pacar. Jangan dikira karena fans kalian banyak, " Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke kouhai-kouhai yang sekarang mundur teratur melihat wajah galak Ino, "dan kalian super populer, kalian bisa bersikap seenaknya pada kami. POKOKNYA sebelum kalian tahu caranya bersikap sebagai cowok yang baik dan bisa ngomong 'I love you'," tatapan Ino semakin tajam, "jangan dekati kami dan jangan salahkan kami kalau kami cari yang lebih baik dari kalian. Kami sudah bosan dengan tingkah sok cool kalian!"

Sambil mengibaskan rambut, Ino menarik tangan Tenten yang hanya bisa memberi senyum tipis ke arah Neji sementara Naruto sudah _jawsdrop_, Sasuke mematung di tempat, Shikamaru berdecak kesal dan Sai—yah, mending tidak usah bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sai sekarang.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda!" Naruto mengejar. "Kamu pasti sudah mencuci otak _Hime-_ku ya?!"

"Cih. Sebelum salahkan orang lain, tanyakan diri kalian sendiri. Kalau kalian pikir selama ini hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, lantas kenapa sekarang jadi begini? Pasti ada yang salah kan? Pikirkan itu!" Ino mendorong dahi Naruto dengan satu jarinya dan pergi bersama Tenten.

Dengan dengusan napas memburu, Naruto menoleh menatap Sai. "Saiiii! Cewekmu itu coba kau kerangkeng!"

Sai tidak bisa komentar. Baik emosi dan ekspresinya sudah bercampur tak jelas. Ini terlalu banyak baginya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sementara keempat kepala lain sibuk berpikir dan mencerna kejadian barusan, tubuh kurus Neji terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh terjerembab.

Dia pingsan.

**Kruyuuuukkkkkk~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RUANG OSIS KONOHA GAKUEN, JAM MAKAN SIANG**

Masih setengah sesenggukan dengan ekspresi minta dikasihani, Naruto menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada teman seperjuangannya—cowok-cowok yang terancam di'rehat' dalam jangka waktu tak tertebak oleh pacar masing-masing. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi makan sambil tiduran di atas meja hanya bisa mendengus.

"Menyusahkan…"

Shikamaru sendiri mengalami hal serupa. Bedanya, saingannya lebih berat, yaitu bocah berwajah papan dengan rambut merah yang selalu menempeli dan memonopoli Temari sehingga dirinya tidak bisa mendekat—Gaara. Sudah sejak pagi Shikamaru menunggu Temari di kelas seperti biasa dengan kamuflase seperti orang tidur di atas mejanya itu, berharap kejadian kemarin hanyalah delusi saja. Tapi hingga bel masuk berbunyi, sosok Temari yang biasanya datang ke kelas hanya untuk sekadar duduk di hadapannya tidak muncul juga. Dan Shikamaru harus menerima kalau pacar yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu juga seorang cewek dan sedang dalam masa merajuk yang menyusahkan. Saat akhirnya Shikamaru merendahkan sedikit egonya dan pergi mencari Temari, ternyata pacarnya itu sedang sibuk dengan adiknya. Sial.

Lain Shikamaru, lain juga Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan eskperimennya. Kalau mau jujur, ia lebih memilih Sakura merecokinya dan membuat laboratorium meledak dibandingkan cewek itu pergi dengan Sasori. Sungguh ia rela. Tapi bahkan Sakura tidak mau repot-repot menyapa Sasuke yang sudah pasang gaya di depan pintu kelas. Cewek itu masuk saja dengan santainya dan mulai mengobrol dengan Ino tentang jalan-jalannya bersama Sasori kemarin. Membuat telinga Sasuke panas saja.

Mungkin kegalauan tiga cowok lain hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Sai. Sepertinya mentalnya benar-benar _down,_ secara, semua ini berawal akibat masalah intern-nya dengan Ino. Sejak kemarin, Sai terus saja membuat gambar hati yang retak di mana-mana, bukan hanya di buku sketsanya saja. Ya di meja, di kursi, di tembok, bahkan di seragam Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia harus menerima bentakan dari Shikamaru atas aksi vandalismenya itu. Tapi yang paling menyeramkan adalah kontradiksi antara senyum yang melengkung indah di wajahnya dengan mata memerah yang menahan tangis. Sungguh, Sai berharap ada buku atau apa saja yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Mungkin kita harus tanya pada mereka." Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menyerah. Otak cerdasnya lebih mudah memahami zat-zat kimia dibanding cara pikir cewek.

"Tidak akan berhasil…" Sai menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Menurut buku yang kubaca, cewek hanya akan bertambah marah jika kita menanyai apa yang mereka mau di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Menyusahkan sekali!" Shikamaru melempar sumpit dan menelungkupkan tubuh di atas meja.

"Lalu kita biarkan saja sampai mereka menyerah dan kembali seperti sedia kala?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak rela _Hime-_ku dekat-dekat cowok lain!" sambar Naruto cepat.

"Jadi kita ikuti mau mereka dan mulai menjadi _Don Juan_?" Sasuke merinding sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"HELL NO!" Shikamaru berteriak lantang mewakili isi hati semua cowok di ruangan itu. Jika ditanya apa mereka sayang dengan pacarnya, tentu saja jawabannya sayang. Tapi mengucapkannya dengan lantang itu, beda lagi urusannya. Maaf saja, lidah mereka tidak didesain untuk mengumbar kata-kata gombal yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka pikir sebelumnya.

Akhirnya mereka memikirkan kembali jalan keluarnya sambil menghabiskan bekal makan mereka—minus Naruto yang hanya bisa membeli roti dari kantin, Hinata tidak membuatkannya bekal hari ini dengan alasan ia ketiduran karena kecapekan setelah membantu Kiba. Duh. Miris sekali rasanya.

Eh. Tidak sih. Masih ada satu orang lain yang sibuk sendiri dan mengabaikan makan siangnya.

"Neji, kau sedang apa?"

Naruto menatap bingung Neji yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri mengobrak-abrik isi lemari di sudut ruangan. Dibanding mereka semua, _sepertinya_ Neji-lah yang paling tenang menghadapi ini. Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang sedikit-sedikit teriak histeris membayangkan nasib hubungannya.

Keempat pasang mata itu terus mengamati sampai Neji bergabung dengan membawa sebuah buku hitam dan file map di masing-masing tangan.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Buku." Sahut Neji datar. Ametisnya yang menyerupai Hinata mengamati setiap halaman buku yang ia buka.

"Buku apa?" Naruto ikut penasaran.

"Buku _blacklist _klub."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Bahkan Shikamaru pun ikut penasaran dan melongokkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau mem_blacklist_ klub karate."

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Eeeehhhhh?!"

"Neji! Kembali ke alam sadarmu!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Neji dan melempar pulpen yang ada di tangan cowok itu. "Ini pasti karena kau belum makan dari kemarin makanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Sai! Ambilkan kotak bekalnya!"

Sai menurut, mengambilkan kotak bekal hitam yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh lantas mencomot satu onigiri dari dalamnya dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Neji yang masih juga berwajah datar.

"Ini! Makanlah! Kami butuh otakmu untuk berpikir!"

Mereka tahu alasannya kenapa Neji begini. Pagi tadi, mereka melihat Tenten sedang berlari mengitari lapangan outdoor bersama Lee, Ketua Klub Karate yang merupakan teman Tenten sejak kecil sekaligus tetangganya. Tak disangka, efek pemandangan itu mampu mengobarkan kecemburuan seorang Hyuuga hingga membuatnya nekat menyalahgunakan kekuasaan. Sepertinya bisa dibilang kalau Neji-lah yang terparah.

**Kruuyuuukkkkk~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Neji _blushing _di tempat. Persis seperti Hinata saat sedang malu. Si cowok berambut cokelat itu akhirnya mengunyah onigirinya dalam diam. Ia tidak pernah merasa selapar dan senelangsa ini. Padahal waktu pagi adalah waktu yang ia khususkan untuk pura-pura sibuk sehingga harus disuapi. Sial. Tidak kemarin atau hari ini, Lee sangat mengganggu.

_Lee sialan! Sai sialan! Ino sialan!_

Dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak kentara, Neji melihat kotak bekalnya. _Biasanya, _Tenten akan menemaninya makan. Dan sementara dirinya sibuk mengatur berkas atau membuat surat resmi untuk keperluan OSIS, Tenten akan menyuapinya dengan sabar sampai semua makanannya habis. Selalu seperti itu. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan tampang _stoic_-nya, tapi Neji suka disuapi oleh Tenten. Sangat suka sampai ia tidak rela harus makan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Semuanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka semua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Neji. Mereka memikirkan pacar-pacar mereka. Naruto misalnya, ia harus mengakhiri sesi latihan tadi pagi dengan mendapat omelan sadis dari pelatihnya dan pukulan balasan dari Shino. Ini semua karena absennya Hinata dari tepi lapangan. Padahal selama setahun ini, Hinata tidak pernah absen memberikan semangatnya bagi Naruto yang sedang membangun karir sepak bolanya dari bawah. Tak peduli hujan atau panas menyengat, Hinata akan selalu di sana, di tepi lapangan dengan mata tak lepas darinya. Tapi bahkan dengan perjuangan sebesar itu, Naruto tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu sebagai bentuk apresiasinya. Salahnyalah kalau sekarang Hinata memilih memberinya 'sedikit pelajaran'. Bukankah tak pantas bagi seorang cowok yang tidak bisa mengatakan 'I love you' pada pacarnya mendapat kebaikan sebanyak itu?

Sai menggigit sumpitnya dengan bibir yang masih menyunggingkan senyum _default_. Matanya melirik buku sketsa yang ada di pangkuannya. Buku bergambar babi _chibi_ itu adalah pemberian Ino. Ino tidak memberikannya saat Sai ulang tahun atau saat perayaan jadian mereka atau apa. Ino hanya memberikannya. Suatu pagi setelah akhir pekan, Ino memberikan buku itu saat mereka sedang menukar sepatu dengan _uwabaki._ _"Ini untukmu. Melukislah terus, aku sangat suka lukisanmu."_ Ujar Ino saat itu dengan disertai senyuman manis. Melukis adalah hidup Sai dan ceweknya tahu itu. Tapi apa yang sudah Sai beri sebagai gantinya? Tidak ada. Bahkan mengucapkan satu kata 'sayang'pun sangat jarang. Sai sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengatakannya.

Di sebelah Sai, Sasuke sedang menatap bekalnya dengan tatapan kosong. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Sesuatu… Sasuke tahu apa itu. Telinganya terbiasa mendengar suara berisik Sakura. Ocehannya yang tak jelas dan permintaan manjanya. Sasuke selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin karena Sakura mengganggu aktivitasnya di lab. Tapi Sasuke sangat merindukannya sekarang, juga kata-kata 'sayang' dan 'kagum' yang selalu Sakura lontarkan padanya dengan wajah bersemu. Sakura selalu mengatakan hal itu di setiap kesempatan hingga Sasuke merasa aneh jika sehari saja tak mendengarnya. Meski ditanggapi dengan dingin, Sakura masih tetap tersenyum. Lantas, jika pacarnya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebanyak unsur Kimia di tabel periodik unsur dalam jangka waktu satu minggu, kenapa sulit sekali baginya mengatakan satu saja kata 'sayang' dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun?

Shikamaru yang mendapati wajah-wajah mendung temannya hanya bisa menghela napas dan menutup kotak bekalnya. Ia lalu bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Cuaca seperti ini sebenarnya membuatnya ngantuk dan tidur adalah suatu kegiatan yang sulit dihindari olehnya. Tidur itu sudah seperti sebagian dari keseluruhan aktivitasnya dalam sehari. Ya, dia memang pemalas. Tapi karena memikirkan pacarnya, Shikamaru sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman semalam dan saat ini pun ia tidak ada hasrat untuk bercumbu dengan permukaan mejanya. Hatinya tidak tenang.

Sesuai dengan sifat keibuannya, Temari terbiasa menemani dan menanyai Shikamaru tentang kegiatan kelasnya setiap pagi setelah ia selesai latihan karate. Dengan jari kelingking yang saling mengait di atas meja, Shikamaru akan menceritakan sedikit hal tentang tugas membosankannya dan akan ditimpali dengan kata-kata penyemangat oleh Temari karena pacarnya itu tahu betapa malasnya dirinya. Tapi hari ini ia bahkan tidak bisa mendekati pacarnya itu dan pacarnya sendiri tak mau repot-repot lagi ke kelasnya.

"Aku bisa gila memikirkan ini." Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya. "Kalau Hinata tak juga membaik, bisa-bisa aku salah menendang kepala orang nanti."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Itu sih kaunya saja yang kelewat bodoh. Tidak bisa bedakan bola dengan kepala orang." Cibirnya.

"Diam kau, Teme!" Naruto melempar death glare pada Uchiha yang duduk di seberangnya.

"_Bunkasai_ sudah dekat dan aku akan jadi sangat sibuk. Bisa-bisa masalah ini tidak terselesaikan." Bisik Neji pelan. Dan ia juga bisa pingsan lagi karena lupa makan akibat tugas yang banyak. Selama ini selalu Tenten yang mengingatkannya untuk makan.

"Ck. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau bulan depan akan ada _bunkasai_?" Shikamaru mendesis rendah. Sepertinya tugasnya akan bertambah banyak di akhir bulan ini. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia harus mengkoordinir teman-temannya. Semua mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ada Temari yang menyemangatinya. Tapi sekarang?

Hening lagi. Hanya terdengar helaan napas berat dan bahu yang melorot turun.

"Kenapa sulit sekali bilang 'cinta'?" desah Sai, kali ini dengan wajah yang murung.

_Ya, kenapa sulit sekali bilang 'cinta'?_ ulang yang lainnya dalam hati. Kenapa sih mereka ini? jelas-jelas mereka tidak bisa kehilangan perhatian pacarnya, tapi kenapa masih tidak mau mengucapkan satu kata itu juga? Padahal semuanya akan terselesaikan dengan mudah.

Dasar harga diri laki-laki!

**BRAAKKK—**

"Loh, sedang apa kalian semua di sini? Dan kenapa dengan wajah murung itu?"

Berdiri di depan pintu adalah Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, pria berusia setengah abad—lewat banyak, yang terkenal suka menggoda guru-guru perempuan. Pria dengan imajinasi super aneh yang sudah dituangkan dalam bentuk buku dan telah tercetak ratusan copy tanpa ada bawahannya yang tahu. Pria yang _mungkin _bisa menyelamatkan Naruto cs.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka? Di saat seperti ini, tentu saja mereka harus tanya pada yang lebih berpengalaman.

"Jiraiya-sama! Tolong bantu kami!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersimpuh di kaki pria itu. Yang dimintai tolong hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto?"

Belum tuntas keheranannya, keempat cowok lain ikut bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA! TOLONG BANTU KAMI!"

"E-eeeeehhhhh?"

.

.

.

.

**Wuaaaaa~~~~ updatenya sengaja dibikin kilat karena banyak yang minta . tapi maaf yah klo diluar ekspektasi. Pasti ngiranya ide Ino itu yang cetar membahana badai ya? WKWKWKWK. sorrryyyy...**

**BTW, ini bukan ff comedy loh. Tapi emangnya lucu ya? Kok banyak yang ketawa. Ini ff romance loohh... emang cast-nya aja yang OOC jadinya kesannya ancur. WKWKWK. Ngomong-ngomong, favorit saya juga Neji. Dia saya desain khusus jadi super imut dan ngegemesin. Hehe.**

**Kemungkinan ff ini kelar 3 chapter. Tapi mungkin updatenya lama biar mateng idenya. sabar yooo**

**Bagi yang udah review, THANK YOU! Berarti banget deh, serius. Makasih ya JihanFitrina-chan;Bunshin Anugrah ET;marukocan;Niizuma Eiji;hanazonorin444;Anita nurul fatm;Dattebane;Iced Cherry;june25;lovelly uchiha;41;login;Durara;Hanawa Seika;rhimadayo;Blue-senpai;Nyuga totong;almira-chan;robyzek;Guest;aeni hibiki~~~ makasih udah mau luangin waktu buat RnR.  
**

**Dan buat silent reader, saya harap kalian juga menikmati ff ini. Mungkin lain kali bersedia review?**

**Oke, segini aja dulu.**

**Ditunggu yoo review-nya. Kalo bisa kalian kasih tau bagian yang kalian suka, atau mungkin kalo ada typo yang nyelip. Saya senyum-senyum sendiri loh baca review.n yang bilang Neji manja. Hahah. Imut kan ya?**

**See ya~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Say 'Thank You For Loving Me'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Ia benar-benar kekurangan tidur karena memikirkan masalah ini. Ditambah kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya tambah pusing. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok agar pusing yang dirasanya menghilang.

Karena sakit kepalanya itu pulalah Shikamaru memutuskan berangkat lebih siang. Lagi pula untuk apa ia datang pagi-pagi kalau tidak bisa bertemu Temari? Selama ini ia sengaja datang pagi supaya bisa mengobrol santai barang sebentar dengan cewek kuncir empat itu. Hanya dengan begitu saja, Shikamaru merasa memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk melewati waktunya di sekolah.

_Dasar menyusahkan…_ gerutunya dalam hati. Dan sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, Shikamaru terus mengomel dan mendamprat dalam hati. Ia mengabaikan sapaan kouhai-kouhai dan teman yang berpapasan dengannya. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Temari.

Namun tepat saat Shikamaru memijakkan kaki di lantai dua, ia melihat pemandangan penuh cobaan di depannya. Temari dan Gaara.

Mungkin Shikamaru tidak akan jengkel karena ia sudah biasa melihat bocah itu berusaha menarik perhatian Temari darinya setiap hari. Tapi karena sekarang keadaannya sedang seperti ini—dan juga sepertinya si bocah papan itu tahu kalau kakaknya dan Shikamaru sedang bermasalah, Gaara mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membuatnya makin jengkel.

Dan dia berhasil.

Mereka berdiri di dekat meja Gaara yang berada di samping pintu masuk, memungkinkan orang luar melihat mereka dengan jelas dan sebaliknya. Posisi Temari yang memunggungi Shikamaru membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran cowoknya itu tapi Gaara bisa melihat Shikamaru dan ide jahat langsung tercipta di otaknya. Diiringi seringai kemenangan penuh ejekan, Gaara membuka mulutnya agar Temari bisa menyuapkan apel yang kemarin mereka beli di perjalanan pulang setelah membeli buku. Temari mengupas apel itu dan memasukkan sepotong kecil ke mulut Gaara.

"Enak?" Shikamaru bisa mendengar Temari bertanya pada Gaara yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

"**Enak. Aku suka sekali.**" Jawab Gaara penuh maksud. Jade pucatnya tak lepas mengamati perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya agar tidak menimpuk muka songong itu dengan tasnya.

SRIIINGGGG…

Silangan urat tercipta di dahi si cowok nanas. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan 'pertunjukkan nista' itu dan menuju kelasnya dengan emosi menggelegak.

_Ha. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, Gaara! _Kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus mencari pelampiasan amarah dulu.

.

.

.

.

**KELAS XI-A**

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten merapatkan tubuh agar mereka bisa bergosip dengan lebih leluasa. Meski kelas belum terlalu ramai, mereka tidak mau sampai pembicaraan mereka dicuri dengar. Dan lagi mereka sedang membahas strategi cadangan untuk membuat cowok-cowok itu mengibarkan bendera putih.

Merasa paling bertanggung jawab karena sudah merencanakan semuanya—menelepon Sasori untuk menjemput Sakura, menghasut Temari dan Tenten, serta melobi Shizune sensei agar bertindak sesuai skenarionya—Ino merasa mereka perlu mengadakan rapat susulan.

Habisnya cowok-cowok itu bereaksi sedikit melenceng dari harapan. Ino kira efeknya akan terjadi keesokan harinya. Yah, dia tidak tahu saja kalau reaksi yang ditimbulkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan cowoknya saja sudah dianggap setengah sinting oleh Naruto dkk karena kontradiksi ekspresi wajahnya. Sedih apa mules Mas?

"Sakura, mana ramuan yang kuminta?" tanya Ino tak sabar.

"Sebentar." Sakura merogoh isi tasnya lantas menarik keluar sebuah botol kristal berisi cairan berwarna madu. Diserahkannya botol itu pada Ino yang matanya berbinar-binar.

"Itu apa?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

Ino menyeringai sambil mengacungkan botol itu di depan mata mereka semua. "Cowok-cowok itu terlihat belum mau menyerah. Sai saja bahkan berani tidak menghubungiku." Ia sedikit mencibir. "Tapiiii!" Ino terlihat gembira kemudian. "Sekarang kita punya ini!"

"Iya. Tapi itu apa?" Tenten mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ini namanya ramuan cinta!" malah Sakura yang menjawabnya.

"Apa?"

"Ramuan cinta." Ulang Ino lagi. "Ini adalah buatan tim peneliti khusus yang diketuai Sasori. Aku sudah meminta padanya secara khusus. Ini langka sekali loh! Cewek-cewek di universitas tempat Sasori-nii selalu memborong habis ramuan ini."

Tenten masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino. "Jadi ini untuk apa?"

"Ini kita berikan pada cowok-cowok itu jikalau sampai _bunkasai_ bulan depan mereka masih keras kepala juga." Ino menyeringai. "Ramuan ini bisa membuat orang yang dipengaruhinya menjadi mabuk kepayang dan mengatakan APAPUN yang dirasakannya."

Tenten mengedipkan mata takjub. "Wow, itu—keren." Dengan ramuan itu ia pasti bisa membuat Neji mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada dirinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Tenten menghangat.

"Hebat kan? Sudah kubilang kalau semuanya pasti beres!" Ino menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Tapi sulit sekali mendapatkan ramuan ini jadi kita tidak boleh ceroboh menggunakannya." Kata Sakura mengingatkan. "Sasori-nii bilang ia tidak akan memproduksi ramuan ini untuk beberapa waktu karena pemesanannya terlalu banyak."

Tenten mengangguk mengerti namun keraguan jelas masih tergambar di wajahnya. "Eh tapi… apa yang seperti ini tidak curang namanya?"

"Curang? Tentu saja tidak!" sambar Ino cepat. "Tenten," katanya sambil menatap manik cokelat di hadapannya, "semuanya itu adil dalam cinta dan peperangan."

"Heh. Tahu darimana kamu kata-kata semacam itu?" Sakura yakin Ino tidak mungkin mengatakannya dari otaknya sendiri.

"Kamu tidak tahu kan, buku apa saja yang dibaca oleh Sai?" seloroh Ino. "Bacaannya kadang aneh-aneh. Tapi bagus juga sih."

"Hm. Baguslah. Setidaknya kamu belajar sesuatu dari cowokmu." Sakura menepuk bahu Ino sok bijak.

Tenten baru ingin membuka mulut lagi untuk menimpali obrolan teman-temannya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang berjalan gontai memasuki kelas dengan wajah bonyok.

"Naruto-kun?" bisik Tenten bingung, membuat Ino dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Ketiga pasang mata itu mengikuti langkah si cowok pirang yang diseret-seret sepanjang jalan menuju mejanya yang berada di dekat jendela. Muka cowok itu membengkak dan biru di bagian pelipis dan pipi. Bibirnya juga terlihat membengkak sudutnya—mungkin robek? Dengan lesu Naruto melemparkan tasnya dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah di atas meja.

Belum hilang keheranan dari ketiga cewek itu, masuk lagi dua orang yang wajahnya bertolak belakang. Yang satu tersenyum sumringah sedangkan yang satunya memasang death glare ke arah cowok blonde yang langsung pasang sikap siaga menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Jangan mendekaaaattt!" Naruto memalang kepalanya sendiri dengan silangan lengan. Matanya mengintip si wajah stoic yang masih melemparnya dengan death glare mematikan.

"Ada juga aku yang bilang begitu!" balas Sasuke galak. Dilemparnya tas di bahunya ke atas kursi.

"Sudah, sudah… jangan bertengkar." Sai mencoba menengahi, masih dengan senyum yang sekarang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Naruto kesal. "Awas saja kalau kau berani menyebar foto itu." gertaknya.

"Wah, wah… aku sih tidak akan menyebarkan foto itu." Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Habisnya gambarnya sedikit kurang jelas. Tapi kalau kalian mau melakukannya lagi sih—"

**DUAK—**

Naruto keburu emosi dan menendang Sai hingga cowok itu terpental. "Mati saja kau bodooohhhh!" teriak Naruto frustasi. "Dasar brengsek! Semua ini gara-gara kamu tahu!"

"Heh." Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Orang bodoh memang selalu menyalahkan orang lain. bukannya kamu sendiri yang nyo—"

"ARGGHHHH! DIAM TEME! AKU SUDAH BILANG KAN KALAU KEMARIN ITU AKU HANYA TERBAWA SUASANA!" Naruto menimpuki Sasuke secara brutal dengan isi tasnya.

"HEH!" Sasuke manangkap tangan Naruto dan memelintirnya, muka stoic-nya berubah garang. "Ada juga aku yang marah! Dasar mesum! Mati saja sana!"

Detik berikutnya posisi korban dan tersangka sudah berbalik. Sasuke menginjak-injak Naruto tanpa ampun dan membuat cowok itu menjerit kesakitan. Kata-kata seperti 'aku tidak sudi', 'mati saja' dan 'kubunuh kau' terus keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Kebrutalan itu tidak ada yang melerai karena semuanya terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke yang dinilai 'keluar jalur'nya. Si stoic itu tak pernah terlihat semarah ini. Tapi jika diteliti, mukanya juga bersemu merah.

Tak hanya Sasuke, Sai juga sama jahatnya. Dengan senyum di wajah, Sai mengacungkan ponselnya dan mengambil 'gambar kekerasan' itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Neji ke mana ya?" tanya Sai penasaran sambil melongok ke arah pintu masuk. "Hm. Mungkin dia tak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi ya, Naruto?"

Naruto yang sudah berhenti dianiaya Sasuke mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah. Entah bagaimana reaksi Hinata jika melihat pacarnya menjadi bulan-bulanan begini. "Mungkin dia ada di ruang OSIS."

"Kalau menurutku sih dia sedang menangis." Sai menyeringai sekarang lantas menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi yang membuat Naruto geram. "Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau dia 'belok' loh."

ANJRIT!

"Saiii… kau minta kubunuh ya?" Naruto meremas kepalan tangannya. "Coba ingat! Salah siapa sampai kita semua kerepotan begini!" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju cowok yang masih bisa tersenyum di saat Naruto ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepalanya di kloset itu.

"Hmmm…" dengan santainya Sai malah memalingkan wajah, menatap ke arah pintu. "Oh, hai Shikamaru!"

Sai tersenyum ramah pada Shikamaru yang wajahnya bete luar biasa. Tangannya meremas pegangan tas sekolahnya, napasnya memburu dan aura jelek menguar bebas dari tubunya.

"Oh—Shikamaru." Naruto melupakan sejenak niatnya untuk menghajar Sai. Ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat tampang jelek Shikamaru yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu an—"

**DUAKKK—**

Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Shikamaru melemparkan tasnya ke muka Naruto dan menghantamnya telak. Tubuh Naruto terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Beruntung Sai mampu menghindar duluan sehingga tidak ikut tertarik jatuh.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Mereka semua kaget melihat serangan tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi si Jenius yang sudah langganan medali emas olimpiade itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sebelum melemparkan tasnya. Bahkan seorang Sasuke pun kaget dibuatnya.

_Ah… leganya,_ batin Shikamaru puas.

Sementara itu Naruto yang masih tergeletak di lantai hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Sepertinya sejak kemarin ia dijadikan samsak hidup oleh teman-temannya. Jahat!

_Tuhaaaannn! Cabut nyawaku! Cabut saja Tuhaaannn! Aku tidak kuat dengan cobaan ini!_

Sementara itu di lain tempat…

Neji sedang bersandar di pintu ruang OSIS. Yah, sebenarnya bukan bersandar. Dia sedang membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di daun pintu sejak ia datang 30 menit yang lalu. Keheningan ruang OSIS membuat bisikan lirihnya terdengar cukup jelas.

"Tenten—"

_—pacarmu sudah tak suci lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**RUANG OSIS, SEPULANG SEKOLAH [KEMARIN]**

Jiraiya melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan mata tak lepas dari kelima siswanya yang masih duduk bersimpuh. Setelah dibuat bingung oleh permintaan dadakan Naruto cs, Jiraiya memaksa mereka tenang dan kembali membicarakannya setelah sepulang sekolah. Dan sekarang, di sini lah mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak penting sekali baginya untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah percintaan muridnya. Tapi toh, dia sedang sepi inspirasi untuk seri Icha-Icha berikutnya. Yah tidak ada salahnya membantu muridnya sekalian mencari inspirasi. Lagi pula Jiraiya melihat kelimanya sudah terjangkit galau cinta stadium akhir teringat aksi Neji yang mau mem_blacklist_ klub karate hanya karena cemburu pada Lee dan kekonyolan lainnya.

"Jadi pacar-pacar kalian memaksa kalian mengucapkan kata 'sayang'?" Jiraiya bertanya pada mereka yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Lalu di mana masalahnya? Memangnya kalian tidak sayang mereka?"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan menggaruk tengkuk. "Ya-yah… kami bukannya tidak sayang tapi… ya-yah begitulah." Naruto yang menjawab meski masih belum jelas.

"Malu maksudmu?" Jiraiya menaikkan satu alis. Kelima wajah merah merona di depannya—ralat, cuma empat, Shikamaru sudah mulai ngantuk karena tadi pagi kurang tidur—mengangguk.

Menghela napas sebentar, Jiraiya lantas berdiri. "Kalian tahu?" Naruto cs menatap Jiraiya serius, "kalian B-O-D-O-H."

"Ya, benar. Kalian bodoh. Ah tidak, SUPER BODOH." Jiraiya mengulang ucapannya saat dilihatnya muka-muka itu tampak heran. "Memangnya sulit mengucapkan satu kata itu?"

"Kami tidak terbiasa menggombal." Balas Sasuke ketus. Awalnya tadi ia hanya ikut-ikutan Naruto saja untuk bersimpuh pada pria hidung belang yang sudah tersohor kemesumannya ini seantero Konoha. Sekarang Sasuke baru sadar apa yang diperbuatnya. Huh. Memangnya siapa dia beraninya mengatai seorang Uchiha Sasuke bodoh?

"Yang diminta pacar kalian bukannya kalian menggombali mereka, tapi sedikit bersikap romantis. Huh! Begitu saja tidak bisa membedakan!"

"Memang apa bedanya?" Naruto mengerutkan alis.

Jiraiya duduk lagi. "Pada dasarnya memang tidak ada perbedaan antara sikap gombal dan romantis." Ia menatap kelimanya bergantian. "Yang membedakannya hanya tiga: siapa pelakunya, apa motifnya dan berapa lama durasinya."

Kelima kening di depannya mengerut dalam.

"Kalian serius tidak tahu ya?" Sial. Kenapa malah bocah tak berpengetahuan ini bisa punya pacar sedangkan dirinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengais cinta seorang Tsunade dengan segala taktik belum juga berhasil mendapatkannya?

Akhirnya sesi 'tutoring' cinta itu dibuka dengan penjelasan Jiraiya mengenai bedanya menggombal dan bersikap romantis. Mendengar penjabaran Jiraiya membuat Naruto cs mendapat sedikit pencerahan bak diterangi neon 25 watt. Bahkan Sasuke menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Jadi, kalau menggombal itu dilakukan saat masa PDKT, kalau merayu romantis itu dilakukan pacar dan bukannya gebetan." Asik. Entah dari mana pria yang sudah lewat masa mudanya itu mendapatkan kosakata secanggih 'PDKT' dan 'gebetan'. Mereka sih tidak peduli, yang penting mereka mengerti. "Motif menggombal itu untuk mendapatkan, dia akan terus menggombal sampai bisa mendapatkan gebetannya."

"Oh. Seperti yang dilakukan Jiraiya-sensei pada Tsunade-sama ketua yayasan itu ya?" celetuk Sai polos yang dibalas dengan death glare oleh Jiraiya dan bekapan di mulut oleh Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Si-silahkan lanjutkan penjelasannya." Naruto nyengir lebar dengan tangan masih membekap Sai hingga wajah cowok itu membiru. Neji yang ada di sebelah Naruto-lah yang berbaik hati menyelamatkan nyawa si cowok senyum _default_ itu.

Silangan urat yang berkedut di dahi Jiraiya sedikit menghilang. Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kalian berucap manis pada pacar, itu masuk kategori romantis dan motifnya adalah untuk merayakan. Ya merayakan entah kebahagiaan apa, yang jelas berbeda dengan menggombal. Mengerti?"

Angguk-angguk. Naruto cs memang hanya bisa mengangguk terkesima. Mereka tahu sih kalau kepala sekolahnya ini ganjen dan suka sekali menggoda guru-guru perempuan tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Jiraiya juga memiliki modal pengetahuan. Mereka kira cuma modal muka tembok. Pasalnya Jiraiya selalu ditolak tapi tidak juga menyerah. Kesendirian di masa tua mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan daripada ditolak selusin wanita hingga Jiraiya terus menebar pesonanya yang tidak seberapa.

"Dan seorang penggombal akan terus melontarkan pujian selama masa 'perburuan'nya. Setelah ia berhasil mendapatkannya, yah… terserah dia sih." Sambung Jiraiya lagi. Matanya melirik kelima wajah muridnya yang sekarang terlihat fokus padanya. Bahkan Shikamaru-pun ikut mendengarkan.

"Kalau gombal berarti mencari perhatian non stop begitu, berarti kami benar dong? Kami emh—sedikit memberi jarak waktu dalam menyikapi pacar kami dengan romantis." Sasuke mencoba bertanya sesuai konteks dengan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa rentang waktu yang dimaksudnya adalah 6 bulan lebih. Sayangnya dia hanya ahli dalam mencampur zat-zat kimia, bukannya percintaan. Pertanyaannya itu disambut seringai melecahkan Jiraiya.

"Dasar anak bawang." Cibir Jiraiya. "Coba kutanya, kapan terakhir kali kalian mengucapkan kata-kata romantis seperti 'sayang' atau semacamnya?"

Mendapat pertanyaan frontal begitu langsung membuat wajah kelimanya jengah, bahkan merona. Tapi bukannya tersipu atau yang bagaimana, tapi MALU yang luar biasa. Yah. Mereka yakin setelah ini akan disembur oleh Jiraiya.

"Umh… sekitar setengah tahun lalu?" Sasuke memalingkan wajah, mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Ia pasti akan di-cap sebagai cowok ter'jahat' di ruangan ini. Ia yakin sekali akan hal itu. Jika dibandingkan, Naruto yang ceria dan sudah berpacaran cukup lama itu pasti sudah sering mengucapkan kata-kata macam 'I love you'.

Jiraiya yang mendengarnya mengorek telinganya sendiri. Serius? 6 bulan yang lalu? Tapi kekagetannya disusul pernyataan lain.

"Wah, beda sebulan saja denganku. Aku 7 bulan lalu sepertinya, saat menembaknya. Eh? Atau lebih ya?" pernyataan semi pertanyaan dari Sai membuat Jiraiya tak tahan ingin meremas kepala cowok yang masih beraninya tersenyum saat ia salah mengingat kapan ia dan Ino jadian—seharusnya 8, bukan 7. Ah Ino, nasibmu kelewat malang.

Sementara itu Sasuke membatin, syukur ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang pelit bicara 'cinta'. Cowok berambut hitam di sudut sana malah lebih parah karena mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kapan?" Jiraiya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hasrat ingin membenturkan kepala Sasuke dan Sai ke tembok dengan bertanya pada Neji yang bergerak tak nyaman sejak pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Merasa semua orang menatap ke arahnya, sekuat tenaga Neji menjaga ekspresi dan semburat merah yang menjalar perlahan hingga ke telinga.

"Mungkin…" Neji berbisik pelan, membuat kelima orang lain menajamkan telinga. "Se—"

_Sebulan? Seminggu? Sehari yang lalu? _Tebakan-tebakan konyol bermunculan.

"—puluh bulan yang lalu?"

Neji mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang malah membuat Jiraiya mau muntah. SEPULUH BULAN?! SELAMA ITU? ASTAGAAAHHH!

"Kau lebih parah dariku ya?" Sai tersenyum sumringah. Sekarang titel cowok jahat secara resmi berpindah ke Neji.

"Shut up." Desis Neji rendah.

Jiraiya memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan tak sabar. Bagaimana bisa ada cowok—eh, ralat, ada cewek yang tahan dengan sikap cowoknya yang macam ini? Astagaah. _Tabahkanlah hati para cewek minim belaian kasih itu ya Tuhan… _doa Jiraiya dalam hati.

Dengan tatapan yang sudah kelewat sangar karena mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengapa pacar ketiga murid di depannya jadi menjaga jarak, Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Tidak pernah." Ujar Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Refleks Naruto dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan—yang satu dengan tampang ngantuknya yang biasa sedangkan yang satunya dengan tampang polos kelewatan yang membuat Jiraiya _jawsdrop_ seketika.

DEMI APA YA TUHAAANNN! INI BAHKAN LEBIH PARAH!

Sasuke ikutan _jawsdrop_. Dugaannya ternyata meleset. Cowok pirang yang dikiranya beberapa level di atasnya itu ternyata ada di level terbawah. Parah. Parah banget. Mungkin tidak heran jika Shikamaru yang pemalas tanpa semangat hidup itu tidak pernah bilang sayang pada Temari. Tapi Naruto?

Neji yang tadi sempat bersedih hati karena merasa menjadi cowok paling jahat di ruangan itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. iris ametisnya menghujam kuat pada safir polos Naruto. Bagaimana bisa adik sepupunya itu tahan berpacaran selama setahun dengan cowok yang tidak pernah bilang sayang padanya?

Sementara Sai yang masih sedia dengan senyumannya hanya nyeletuk, "Kok mereka mau sih sama kalian?"

**DUAKKK—**

Satu lemparan dari Naruto yang di arahkan pada Sai meleset hingga sepatunya itu menghantam dinding di seberang. "Cewekku itu tidak akan rewel kalau saja tidak dihasut oleh pacarmu!"

Sai masih juga tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Ah, kurasa dia cuma bosan denganmu." Balasnya yang semakin membuat urat di dahi si pirang berkedut.

Sebelum perkelahian terjadi, Shikamaru langsung mendeath glare Naruto dan Sai. Tatapan otoriter khas pemimpin kelas akhirnya berhasil meredam keduanya. Sungguh. Shikamaru sudah rindu dengan guling dan bantalnya di rumah. Ia ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah serius yang jarang ditunjukkannya muncul.

"Lalu, kami harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang sudah menguasai diri kembali pada fokus utama untuk membantu kelimanya meski ia sendiri ingin memukul satu-persatu kepala muridnya ini. "Sikap romantis memang sebaiknya ditampilkan sekilas dan secukupnya. Tidak seperti gombalan yang lupa waktu. Karena itulah romantisme akan mengundang kerinduan pasangan untuk merasakannya lagi. Tapiiii…" nada suara Jiraiya meninggi, "kalau kasusnya seperti kalian sih, sudah kelewatan namanya! NYARIS SETAHUN? ATAU BAHKAN TIDAK SAMA SEKALI?!"

Ngiiinggg…. Kuping kelimanya berdenging.

"Kalau begitu kalian memang seharusnya mengikuti keinginan mereka."

"Apa?"

"Huh."

"Menyusahkan…"

Reaksi tidak kooperatif itu makin membuat Jiraiya kesal. "Heh! Kalian pikir kalian hebat? Dengan ego seperti itu? Kalian tidak punya hati apa?"

"Cuma Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tidak punya hati." Lagi-lagi komentar Sai makin memperkeruh keadaan.

"CUKUP! Kalau kalian ingin hubungan kalian selamat, turuti kata-kataku!"

.

.

.

.

**(MASIH) RUANG OSIS**

Kelima wajah yang biasanya datar, mengantuk, penuh senyum, bahkan ceria itu sekarang tertekuk muram dengan alis nyaris bertemu—berpikir keras. Keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak di dahi mereka. Sesekali pulpen yang ada di tangan mereka bergerak pelan, menggores permukaan kertas putih di hadapan mereka.

Setelah habis dipentung satu-satu oleh Jiraiya, sekarang mereka sedang mencoba menyelesaikan satu daftar yang diminta oleh pria itu. Daftar 'Apa yang kusuka dari pacarku'—yang ternyata lebih sulit daripada menyelesaikan soal setingkat olimpiade bagi Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ditambah lagi dengan suara berisik dari belakang yang dihasilkan dari goresan semangat seorang pria bersurai silver di atas papan jalannya.

"Sensei, berisik sekali sih?" Naruto melirik kesal guru yang mengepalai bidang kesiswaan itu.

"Abaikan saja aku." Sahut Kakashi sekenanya sebelum kembali sibuk sendiri.

Kenapa ada Kakashi di sini? Mudah saja. Tadi sebenarnya ia ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan detail _bunkasai_ yang disiapkan sekolah berserta dananya ke ruang OSIS. Siapa duga ia malah menemukan 'kelas cinta' yang ditutori Jiraiya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi ikutan nyempil di belakang. Sekalian tambah ilmu untuk menggaet Rin—guru ilmu sosial kecengannya. Lagi pula kedatangannya disambut baik oleh Jiraiya yang sebenarnya hanya merasa senang ada tambahan orang dalam observasi pencarian idenya. Jujur saja, meski agak sedikit keluar jalur pasaran novelnya, ide khas remaja begini cukup menarik baginya. Mungkin saja ia nanti membuat novel dengan sasaran utama remaja. Khususnya berisi kiat menjadi cowok idaman.

"Sudah selesai belum?" sudah hampir 15 menit berlalu sejak Jiraiya memberikan perintahnya.

"Beluuummm." Kakashi menjawab paling kencang.

"Ah, payah! Masa dari tadi belum selesai juga?!" Jiraiya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Tapi memangnya ini buat apa sih?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Sebenarnya kertasnya sudah penuh dari tadi, tapi ia diam saja karena melihat yang lain belum selesai.

"Saat merayu, memangnya kalian pikir apa yang akan kalian ucapkan? Pujian, kan? Untuk amatir seperti kalian, awal yang mudah adalah dengan mengatakan tentang apa yang kalian suka dari pacar kalian."

"Ooohh…" hanya wajah bodoh yang menyambut penjelasan Jiraiya tadi.

"Sudah! Waktu habis! Kalau menunggu kalian menyelesikan daftar itu, bisa-bisa kita menginap di sini!"

Mereka akhirnya berhenti menulis dan mencurahkan perhatian penuh pada Jiraiya.

"Kemarikan kertasmu." Pinta Jiraiya pada Neji yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dengan ragu, cowok berambut cokelat panjang itu menyerahkan kertasnya. Mata Jiraiya bergulir cepat melihatnya.

"Ini…apa?"

"Daftar yang kusukai dari Tenten." Sahut Neji datar. Sebenarnya ia malu luar biasa harus membuka rahasianya di sini.

"Kau… suka disuapi olehnya?"

Cepat, kelima kepala lain menoleh pada Neji.

"Serius? Kamu?" Naruto membelalakkan mata. Bahkan ia saja tidak pernah minta disuapi oleh Hinata.

"Di-diamlah!" Neji memalingkan wajah ke samping, sayang ia masih bertemu muka dengan wajah stoic Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat menyebalkan dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Hmmm…" gumam Sasuke dengan alis sedikit dinaikkan.

"Yah." Suara Jiraiya kembali menarik perhatian mereka. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan daftar ini. sisanya…" Jiraiya melirik beberapa hal lain di kertas Neji, "cukup bagus untuk dijadikan bahan rayuan. Kamu tinggal berimprovisasi saja." Jiraiya mengembalikan kertas itu pada Neji yang wajahnya merah luar biasa.

"Sai, mana kertasmu?" pinta Jiraiya. Sai menyerahkannya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Aku sudah menulis semuanya." Katanya ceria. Sepertinya ia melihat kemungkinan keberhasilan kegiatan aneh ini untuk mendapatkan hati Ino-nya kembali. Jadi dengan semangat penuh ia menuruti perintah Jiraiya.

"'Yang kusukai… Senyumnya…" Jiraiya membaca lirih daftar itu, Sai masih tersenyum. "'Matanya', 'rambut pirangnya'…" Sai masih tersenyum, sementara Naruto bergidik ngeri karena merasa memiliki rambut yang sama-sama pirang. Oh please lah Naruto, Sai masih normal. "'Sifat manis dan cengengnya'? He?" baru sekarang Jiraiya membelalak kaget.

"HAH?" kelima pasang mata itu menjadikan Sai sebagai objek tatapannya. Ino? Manis? Cengeng? Serius?

"Kalian kenapa?" Sai bertanya masih dengan senyum di bibir.

"Sai? Kau tidak sakit kan?" Kakashi yang pernah mengajar Ino saat cewek itu kelas satu yakin kalau tidak ada sifat Ino yang bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'manis'. Tapi kalau Hinata, nah, itu baru cewek manis.

"Tidak. Ino memang manis kok. Kalian saja yang tidak tahu." Sahut Sai.

Kelima orang lain terlihat masih ingin membantah pernyataan Sai, tapi Jiraiya tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting ada. Sasaran berikutnya adalah Naruto. Lama Jiraiya tidak komentar, matanya naik-turun di atas tulisan cakar ayam Naruto. Keningnya berkerut demi membaca daftar ajaib milik Naruto.

"Kau…" kelima telinga orang di hadapannya menajam. "Membuat daftar apa sih?" Jiraiya membalik kertas itu hingga semua orang bisa membacanya.

**Yang kusukai dari Hinata:**

- **Sushi gulung dengan tambahan telur ikan buatannya**

- **Telur dadar yang manis buatannya**

- **Karaage dengan saus asam manis buatannya**

- **Nabe dengan banyak daging buatannya**

Masih ada beberapa baris lagi, tapi yang lain sudah malas membacanya. Semuanya berisi macam-macam makanan buatan Hinata yang disukainya. Oh God. Apa perintah yang Jiraiya beri kurang jelas?

"Memangnya kau disuruh buat daftar HAL yang kausukai dari Hinata atau daftar MAKANAN yang kausukai dari Hinata?" Kakashi berkomentar pedas. Padahal ia merasa ada banyak hal dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang bisa Naruto tulis sebagai hal yang disukainya.

"Cih. Yang penting sama-sama kusukai." Naruto ngeles.

"Heh, Dobe! Otakmu itu tahunya hanya makanan ya?"

"Diamlah TEMEEE!" Naruto mulai kesal. Memangnya salah?

"Harusnya kau jadi koresponden restoran yang baru buka saja Naruto, lumayan, mungkin kau dibayar." Sai membaca lagi daftar itu sekilas yang kemudian dirampas Naruto dengan paksa. Tentu saja Sai berkomentar begitu, memangnya mereka sedang mengisi kuesioner apa?

"Dasar bodoh." Komentar Neji pendek. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Hinata.

Jiraiya sudah malas berkomentar jadi ia langsung beralih pada daftar milik Sasuke. Kali ini ia hanya membacanya cepat, manggut-manggut—sedikit menyeringai, dan mengembalikan daftar itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa isinya?" Naruto mencoba mengintip kertas yang dilipat Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Mau tahu saja."

"Curaaang!"

Jiraiya lantas beralih pada cowok berambut nanas yang sejak tadi diam saja di tempat paling ujung. Yang ditatap oleh Jiriya hanya balik menatap dengan mata mengantuknya. Jiraiya balik menatapnya. Shikamaru balik menatapnya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai Jiraiya kesal sendiri dan berkata, "Mana kertasmu?"

Dengan gerakan malas dan perlahan Shikamaru memberikan kertas kusut di tangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jiraiya untuk merespon.

"'Tidak ada'? Kau menulisnya dengan jawaban 'tidak ada'?" alis Jiraiya meninggi.

"Memang itu jawabannya." Jawab Shikamaru malas sambil bersandar ke kaki kursi. "Aku hanya menyukainya begitu saja tanpa alasan. Tidak boleh?"

"Tapi memangnya tidak ada hal yang kau sukai dari Temari?"

Shikamaru diam sebentar dan memutar bola matanya kesamping. "Yah, pokoknya begitulah." Sepertinya ia tidak ingin semuanya tahu kalau ia sangat suka sifat keibuan Temari yang selalu membuatnya nyaman hingga harus rebutan dengan Gaara.

"Hm." Jiraiya mengepalkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Sebenarnya ini jawaban yang cukup romantis. Hanya saja pacarmu pasti mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar 'menyukainya tanpa alasan'. Mereka makhluk yang suka dipuji, kau tahu? Bahkan tipe yang tsundere sekalipun," sekilas ia teringat dengan Tsunade yang selalu memukulnya setelah ia memuji betapa _hot_ body wanita yang umurnya tak beda jauh darinya itu.

Hei, tentu saja kan?

"Tapi, biar kuberi tahu sesuatu. Kemari." Jiraiya melambaikan tangannya meminta Shikamaru mendekat. Dengan malas Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Jiraiya.

Naruto cs ditambah Kakashi menatap ingin tahu. Apalagi saat dilihatnya wajah Shikamaru tiba-tiba merona dan Jiraiya menyeringai penuh arti setelah membisiki telinga muridnya itu.

"Kau gila ya?" Shikamaru tidak peduli lagi kalau pilihan katanya tidak sopan. Dengan tatapan jengkel—dan wajah yang makin memerah, ia kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hei, itu hanya pilihan opsional saja. Terserah mau kau ikuti atau tidak. One action means thousands words kid. Coba saja kalau tidak percaya."

"Apa sih?" Naruto bertanya penasaran, menyuarakan pikiran teman-teman dan gurunya yang duduk di belakang tapi Jiraiya hanya diam dengan seringai di wajah.

"Apa yang dikatakannya Shikamaru?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan cepat.

"Ya sudah kalau dia tidak mau jawab. Kita lihat daftar milik Kakashi sensei saja. Sensei juga ikutan buat kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Tapi tidak akan kuperlihatkan pada kalian." Jawabnya dengan seringai lebar yang ditutupi oleh masker itu. Lagi pula ia merasa yang ditulisnya belum pantas didengar oleh telinga bocah murid-muridnya. Terlalu banyak konten dewasa. Salahkan saja bacaannya yang tanpa ia tahu, ditulis sendiri oleh orang yang sedang menjadi tutornya.

"Biarkan saja dia." Kata Jiraiya.

"Lalu setelah ini apa?" tanya Sai penuh semangat. Tak peduli langit diluar sudah mulai gelap. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi bisa mengembalikan hubungan romansanya seperti sedia kala.

"Kalau sudah begini? Ya tinggal kalian katakan saja." Sahut Jiraiya enteng.

"Begitu saja?" Neji menatap Jiraiya tidak percaya. Ujung-ujungnya tetap harus bicara juga? Hah!

"Tentu saja." Jiraiya mengamini pertanyaan Neji. Kali ini entah mengapa sorot matanya berubah teduh dan kharismatik khas pemimpin. "Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian secara ajaib. Semua memang harus kalian lakukan sendiri. Dalam sebuah hubungan, bahkan yang sudah lama sekalipun, kalian tetap harus mengucapkan tiga kata ini : maaf, terima kasih, dan aku sayang kamu. Tidak ada yang namanya istilah 'sudah saling mengerti karena sudah lama bersama'. Jika pacar kalian melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian, biasakanlah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Bukan kewajiban mereka untuk melakukan itu, tapi mereka melakukannya karena mereka sayang pada kalian. Lalu kalau bukan kalian yang menghargainya, siapa lagi? Kalau kalian tidak menghargai mereka, jangan salahkan kalau mereka berpaling pada orang lain yang bisa menghargai usaha mereka."

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, bahkan Sasuke, langsung merasa tertohok oleh penjelasan Jiriya barusan. Naruto langsung teringat Hinata yang selalu menemaninya setiap ada latihan, sparing, bahkan turnamen. Apa dia sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada ceweknya itu? Tidak pernah! Hinata memang baik hati, tapi brengsek namanya kalau Naruto memanfaatkan kebaikan hati kekasihnya itu begtu saja.

Sai, dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Ino memang manja dan suka seenaknya. Tapi ceweknya itulah yang sudah mengajarinya apa itu cinta. Ino lah yang dengan segala semangatnya mampu menarik Sai dari dunia sempitnya dan membawanya ke dunia gadis itu yang penuh warna. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sai yang dulu tidak beda dengan manekin hidup tanpa emosi. Di awal-awal kehidupan SMA-nya, Sai selalu dikucilkan karena sifat anehnya. Sai tidak mempedulikan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri meski harus ia akui ia juga kesepian. Sayang ia terlalu gengsi untuk ikut berbaur. Tapi hanya Ino, Yamanaka Ino, yang melihatnya dan mengajari tentang dunia di luar dunianya. Dan Sai belum pernah berterima kasih untuk itu.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, berpaling menatap jendela. Sebagai seorang cowok, ia tidak pernah meminta banyak pada ceweknya. Dan begitu pula Temari. Cewek itu hanya tahu memberi. Ia bahkan tak segan menolong orang lain yang kesusahan tanpa pamrih yang malah kadang membuat Shikamaru cemburu. Tapi jika harus dibandingkan, ceweknya itu sudah memberi terlalu banyak hingga sekarang Shikamaru yakin satu ucapan terima kasih tidak akan cukup. Semua perhatian, kesabaran, dan kasih sayang Temari sudah menghadirkan rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah Shikamaru temui bahkan dari sosok ibunya sekalipun. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengalah kali ini dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada ceweknya itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan melirik saku kemejanya. Ada sebuah strap ponsel yang menggantung keluar dari saku kemejanya itu. Sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk tomat—buah kesukaannya—yang merupakan pemberian dari Sakura. Ceweknya itu suka sekali memberikannya pernak-pernik pasangan seperti ini. Ada juga jam dan topi yang Sasuke simpan di lemarinya. Ia teringat wajah sedih Sakura saat melihatnya tidak memakai jam itu sehari setelah ia memberikannya. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya saja, toh detik berikutnya Sakura sudah ber'kicau' lagi. Mungkin selain terima kasih, Sasuke juga harus meminta maaf.

Neji yang ada di sebelah Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Sudah berapa sering ia memaksa Tenten untuk mengikuti permainannya? Bahkan Tenten harus menemaninya setiap jam makan siang yang otomatis memotong waktu istirahat cewek itu. Kalau dipikir, kadang Tenten tak ubahnya pembantu. Membawakannya makan, membelikannya minum, menyuapinya… hei, bahkan dia tidak membalas perlakuan itu dengan ucapan yang pantas! Bukan alasan kalau ia malu untuk mengatakannya. Ya kan?

"Dan mereka juga butuh pengakuan dan pernyataan. Makanya mereka ingin mendengar kalian mengatakan 'I love you'. Mereka ingin tahu, apa mereka hanya dianggap pendamping biasa atau apa? Jika kalian terus mengabaikan mereka begini, bahkan beribu maaf pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengembalikan mereka, kalian mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya penuh penekanan. Kelima kepala di hadapannya—bahkan Kakashi yang masih sedia duduk di belakang, mengangguk. "Kurasa pacar kalian sudah bersabar cukup lama. Sekarang adalah waktu terbaik untuk membalasnya. Setuju?"

Kelima kepala itu mengangguk lagi.

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar karena merasa maksudnya tersampaikan dengan baik. "Nah, kalau begitu kita mulai berlatih."

"A-apa?" Neji mengangkat wajah.

"Practice makes perfect. Pernah dengar itu kan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan seringai yang mencurigakan. "Aku pikir mengucapkan 'I love you' di depan semua siswa Konoha Gakuen butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian."

"Loh? Memangnya kata siapa kita akan mengucapkannya di depan banyak orang?" sergah Naruto cepat.

"Hei, aku pikir mengucapkan hal itu di depan semua orang saat _bunkasai _sangat keren. Pacar kalian pasti akan suka." Jiraiya terkekeh. Ia sudah menghilangkan tampang berwibawanya dan kembali menjadi pria paruh abad yang penuh dengan ide gila. "Lagi pula masing-masing dari kalian akan diberikan waktu khusus untuk pidato sebagai perwakilan klub karena menang di turnamen kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sebagai kapten, ia memang sudah diberi tahu kalau ia harus menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata di _bunkasai _nanti karena rencanaya _bunkasai_ itu juga sekalian sebagai ajang pertunjukkan prestasi murid Konoha Gakuen. Neji juga akan maju untuk membuka _bunkasai_ sebagai ketua OSIS. Sai akan berpidato atas kemenangannya di pekan seni Konoha City dengan lukisan menakjubkan miliknya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke akan menjadi siswa perwakilan pemenang olimpiade Sains dan Teknologi.

"Ta-tapi itu kan memalukan."

"Tidak sama sekali." Tandas Jiraiya cepat atas protes yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Maka dari itu, untuk membuat kalian tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri, sebaiknya sekarang kalian melatih kata-kata yang akan kalian ucapkan."

Keraguan masih tergambar jelas di wajah kelima cowok itu. Jiraiya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Susah membayangkannya? Masih malu? Kalau begitu, apa kalian bisa bayangkan pacar kalian dengan cowok lain?"

Segera saja setelah mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, kelimanya berdiri tegak. "Ayo kita mulai."

Sementara itu, Kakashi di belakang hanya melambai dengan sapu tangan.

_Semangat Nak!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(MASIH) RUANG OSIS [LAGI]**

Safir jernih itu menatap ametis di depannya dengan gugup. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Keringat dingin juga berjatuhan dan membuat rambutnya lepek hingga menempel di dahi. Singkatnya : Naruto grogi.

Tapi suara _husky_ yang menjadi latar 'latihan' Naruto membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Awalnya _back sound_ itu mencoba membuat latihan Naruto lebih nyata dan menjiwai. Sayang efeknya melenceng. Sungguh sangat tidak membantu.

"Ya… lihat matanya. Bayangkan matanya…"

Mau tak mau Naruto menatap iris ametis itu dengan lebih intens. Tak peduli siapa tak peduli di mana. Perasaannya yang seolah meluap, perasaannya yang sejak dulu ditahan dan dikunci rapat, sekarang tumpah hingga membuatnya banjir keringat.

"Hi-Hinata…" ujar si pirang terbata. Pikirannya sudah tercampur aduk sedemikian rupa dan tidak lagi jelas mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "A-ano… aku minta maaf karena belum pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kalau aku…eh—a-aku…"

"Jangan tegang! Rileks saja!" suara itu kembali menginterupsi, membuat jantung Naruto berdebar makin keras. Argh!

"A-aku suka kamu!"

Begitu satu kalimat utuh itu diucapkan, selebrasi norak langsung tercipta. Jiraiya mengacungkan _jab_ nya di udara sementara Sai langsung mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya sebagai dokumentasi.

Dokumentasi ternista yang pasti akan Naruto bakar jika ia tahu.

Sayang matanya tak bisa terlepas dari sosok di hadapannya. Wajah putih mulus bak pualam dengan ametis teduh yang membuat Naruto tak bisa lepas memandangnya.

"Bayangkan dia tersenyum padamu, Naruto! Ayo, katakan lagi yang mau kau ucapkan!" Jiraiya kembali menjadi 'moderator' latihan Naruto. Ia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya bisa mengakibatkan bencana dadakan akibat luapan emosi anak muda.

_Apa? Apa lagi?_ otak Naruto sudah buntu. Pada dasarnya dia memang bukan cowok romantis, jadi rasanya sulit menciptakan rangkaian kata indah. Salah dirinya sendiri sih yang sering tertidur di kelas bahasa. Kemampuannya dalam berpuitis ria sungguh menyedihkan. Ingat daftar miliknya? Ya. Separah itulah kira-kira.

Dan saat kebuntuan menjebak… juga dorongan 'semangat' di sekelilingnya mulai mengaburkan pikirannya lagi, tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain berimprovisasi. Dalam hal ini, ia cukup bagus. Apalagi dengan didukung penghayatan penuh dari dalam hati. Dan akhirnya—

**—_cuupppsss~~~_**

1 detik…

2 detik…

"ANJRIT! WOY NARUTO! SADAARR!"

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menendang Naruto sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya terjungkal dan menabrak kursi. Kejam memang, tapi Sasuke lebih peduli dengan teman sebangkunya yang sekarang sudah putih pucat lantaran shock. Sementara itu, Sai sedikit berdecak kecewa lantaran kurang cepat membidikkan kameranya. Tapi gambar yang diambilnya masih cukup jelas.

"Ne-Neji! Bertahanlah!"

Sial. Sial lah ide Jiraiya untuk memasangkannya dengan si pirang yang sekarang terkapar di sana hanya karena kemiripan mata sang Hyuuga dengan adik sepupunya. Sial pula rambut panjangnya yang menurut Jiraiya sangat mendukung perannya sebagai wanita. Dan sial pula dengan penjiwaan Naruto yang kelewatan.

Sial lah dirinya. Bibirnya sudah tak suci lagi.

Neji shock. Shock. Shock. DEMI APA! DEMI APA HARUS DIRINYAAA? HARUS CIUMAN PERTAMANYAA!

Oke, mungkin yang tadi tidak bisa disebut ciuman karena Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi—oh GOD! Bahkan Neji saja belum pernah melakukannya dengan Tenten yang notabene-nya adalah pacarnya dan cewek tulen! Dosa apa dirinya hingga ditibani sial macam ini?!

"Neji! Neji!" Sasuke panik. Gawat kalau sampai saat pulang nanti Neji masih juga 'hilang roh' begini. Tentu saja ia khawatir karena rumah keluarga mereka berdekatan. Pastilah dirinya yang ditanya oleh ayah Neji jika cowok itu bungkam. Nah, kalau sudah begitu, dia harus jawab apa?

"Dasar DOBEEE!" Sasuke yang menyerah menyadarkan Neji beralih pada Naruto dan menginjak-injak tubuh ketua klub sepak bola itu dengan cara yang kelewat brutal sementara Sai masih sedia mengabadikan tiap momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

"ARGHH! MAAFKAN AKU NEJIII! ARRGHHH—" Naruto mencoba menangkis tendangan si Uchiha dan meminta maaf pada cowok di seberang sana. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. "AKU TIDAK SENGAJAAAA!"

_Percuma Naruto, kini Neji tak sama lagi. _Sai terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sementara kegiatan itu harus dihentikan untuk menetralkan suasana. Akhirnya Neji diungsikan ke sudut terjauh dengan ditemani sebungkus cokelat pemberian Kakashi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Di sudut lain Shikamaru sudah habis memijati pangkal hidungnya hingga memerah. Rasanya ia sangat menyesal masih ada di ruangan ini. Pemandangan tadi sudah menistakan mata sucinya.

'Tersangka' yang sudah menghilangkan kesucian bibir seorang Hyuuga Neji sekarang hanya bisa menunduk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Death glare seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat menusuk hingga ke sukma. Jika masih ingin hidup, Naruto tahu yang terbaik dilakukan sekarang adalah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Hm." Jiraiya mengusap dagunya. Pemikiran ero-nya berputar cepat. Oh—God! "Yang tadi sudah bagus sih. Tapi jelas masih bisa dipoles. Yup! Sasuke! Gantikan tempat Neji." Titahnya seenak jidat.

"MASIH MAU DILANJUT JUGA?!"

"Kenapa? Sudah tanggung." Jawab Jiraiya enteng. "Kenapa? Kau takut Naruto akan menciummu juga? Tenang saja, tidak mungkin. Neji bisa sampai dicium begitu karena Naruto terlalu terpengaruh matanya yang sama seperti Hinata. Wajah Neji juga lebih manis darimu. Nah, kalau denganmu, Naruto pasti tidak akan macam-macam. Tenang saja!"

Meski tak rela, akhirnya Sasuke menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Naruto. Wajah luar biasa juteknya sudah menggambarkan jelas perasaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang sudah kepalang tanggung. Sesuai undian, seharusnya setelah Naruto adalah gilirannya. Dirinya sadar kalau ia sedang tidak dalam posisi bisa menolak. Bagaimanapun, ia butuh banyak referensi untuk urusannya dengan Sakura ini. Yah. Kali ini sajalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menekan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit untuk menjadi partner Naruto.

Akhirnya kegiatan itu diulang kembali dengan Jiraiya yang masih setia mengkondisikan keadaan dan suasana hati kedua muridnya yang duduk berhadapan.

"Lihat matanya—oke, mungkin sedikit beda tapi kontak mata itu penting. Bayangkan dia adalah pacarmu yang tercinta. Bayangkan semua pengorbananya, semua curahan cintanya padamu… bayangkan, bayangkan…" Jiraiya mencoba menambah efek mendayu pada suaranya. Dia sengaja melakukannya karena Naruto butuh lebih banyak 'hasutan' lantaran partnernya sekarang adalah Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak ada manis-manisnya. Bisa-bisa Naruto hanya mandek di tempat.

Sepertinya usaha Jiraiya berhasil karena rona merah muda kembali menjalar di pipi Naruto. Lupakan kedutan dan rasa nyeri pipinya yang habis diinjak oleh Sasuke. Pikiran cowok pirang itu sudah kembali berfantasi dengan ceweknya.

Hinata manis…

"Aku suka sekali semua makanan buatanmu. Apalagi telur dadar yang manis itu…"

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan tak romantis Naruto—setidaknya begitu menurutnya. Dan ia membiarkan cowok itu terus berceloteh hingga tanpa ia sadari wajah Naruto sudah berjarak tak lebih dari beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Jiraiya diam. Shikamaru diam. Neji sudah melotot parah dari kursinya. Kakashi mengedipkan mata berkali-kali.

_Klik!_

Sai memencet satu tombol di ponselnya dan berhasil mendapatkan gambar dengan pose sungguh ambigu itu tepat saat Sasuke meraung kencang dan menonjok wajah Naruto yang lagi-lagi hilang fokus.

"MINGGIR DARI WAJAHKU DOBE!"

**DUAKKK—**

**—BRUKKKK**

Sekali lagi latihan itu memakan korban. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke tidak bisa memaafkan Naruto yang hampir saja menciumnya. Hah! Apa yang katanya tidak akan mencium! Nyaris saja ia berakhir seperti Neji.

"Aku tidak sudi kau cium! Mati saja kau!"

**DAK—DAK—DAK**

"AMPUUNNN! AKU HANYA TERBAWA SUASANAAAA!"

"Tidak peduli! Dasar MAHO!"

Yah. Rasanya latihan ini benar-benar harus dihentikan karena kebrutalan Uchiha tidak bisa dibendung apalagi dihentikan selama 10 menit berikutnya. Kakashi bahkan harus turun tangan untuk melerai.

_Klik!_

Satu foto lagi tersimpan di memori ponsel Sai, gambar Naruto yang sedang terkapar di lantai dengan mengenaskannya.

Sadar dengan suara yang sejak tadi terabaikan sensor pendengarannya, Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sai tersenyum—lebar. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya. Tapi ibu jarinya terus memencet tombol di ponselnya, mengambil lebih banyak foto.

"HENTIKAAANNNN!"

"Ahahahaha…"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kedengarannya ramai sekali ya di dalam?" seorang guru wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang tak sengaja lewat di depan ruang OSIS dengan temannya mengerutkan alis bingung sambil berusaha menangkap kata-kata yang teredam dinding tapi masih tetap terdengar itu.

"Entahlah." Sahut temannya yang berambut ungu. "Sudahlah, kita pulang saja."

Akhirnya dengan satu anggukan dan tatapan yang masih penasaran, guru wanita itu mengekor temannya.

_Aneh, _pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

**Oke, oke. Saya kemarin bilang fic ini akan selesai (mungkin) dalam 3 chapter. Tapi saat ide itu datang, saya gak bisa kontrol dan fic ini bahkan lebih panjang dua kali lipatnya! Gimana kalau saya post sampe END dan saya gak bisa nge-cut fic ini karena nantinya gantung~ Makanya fic ini _mungkin_ kelar di chapter berikutnya. Hehe. Sorry ya.**

**Dan untuk yang bilang fic ini lucu, apa masih berpikir demikian setelah saya menyelipkan bagian 'tutoring cinta bersama Jiraiya' yang saya pelajari dari artikel '3 Perbedaan Gombal dan Romantis' by Lex Depraxis dan '3 Hal Penting Dalam Hubungan Yang Sering Terlupakan' by Kei Savouri [Nak, tak selamanya Jiraiya sesat XD]? Pasti enggak kan? Tapi Lumayan lah untuk nambah ilmu bagi kaum adam :") Dan karena itulah saya urung menambahkan genre humor. **

**Dan kalau ada yang merasa fic ini tiba-tiba garing, mungkin itu karena saya yang memaksa menulis 'lucu' karena terpengaruh review-an kalian. Hasilnya? Ya gagal. Orang saya ini mellow, gak percaya? Coba aja baca ff yang LOVE (sekalian promosi). Makanya saya agak kaget ada yang bilang ff ini lucu. Tapi gak papa deh selama bisa menghibur.**

**Kalian semua luar biasaa~~~****JihanFitrina-chan;Bunshin Anugrah ET;marukocan;Niizuma Eiji;hanazonorin444;Anita nurul fatm;Dattebane;Iced Cherry;june25;lovelly uchiha;41;login;Durara;Hanawa Seika;rhimadayo;Blue-senpai;Nyuga totong;almira-chan;robyzek;Guest;aeni hibiki****;****hana;namikaze yuli; .39566;thank;HIdeYuki's;art69;sierrafujoshiakut;Natsuyakiko32;Kyouka Hime;Ymd;Yuzuru;TheBrownEyes'129;HimeAkai11;sinuza;HIME;oni;7th ChohoLava;hqhqhq;Hiruma Enma 01; Guest n Guest [namanya sama dan atas bawah, tak jadiin satu aja];rei;Abrory-The-Kaijin27;Guest[lagi];mangetsuNaru;rangerbiru;Racchan Cherry-desu;DarkCrowds;Fuyu no MiyuHana; ~~~terima kasih sudah memberi semangat pada author ini untuk menulis dengan lebih baik. Maaf kalau ada salah tulis atau ada yang terlewat.**

**Btw, apa kalian merasa chara di sini makin OOC? Sama, saya juga :3 (maaf bagi yang chara favoritnya terlihat ancur di fic ini)**

**Dan semoga aja ff berikutnya cepet publis, yang (maybe) full of fluffy~~~ **

**Nah, sekali lagi makasih ya. Kalo gitu, boleh dong minta review-nya? Jangan sungkan buat kasih tau saya bagian mana yang kalian suka. (kalau saya? Ya bagian yang ada Neji-nya lah~~)**

**See yaaa~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Say 'Thank You For Loving Me'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

**KONOHA GAKUEN**

Pernah dengar? Di atas bumi ada langit. Di atas langit ada langit lagi.

Di atas rasa cinta, ada rasa peduli. Tapi di atas itu semua, ada yang namanya gengsi.

Kelima gadis cantik itu tak henti memutar otak. Bukan, bukan karena sekarang musim ujian. Mereka sudah melalui fase itu dengan selamat. Apa karena mereka remedial makanya harus ikut kelas tambahan? Oh, bukan. Mereka lebih dari pintar untuk bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Lagipula _bunkasai_ sudah semakin dekat, tak ada jam pelajaran yang terlalu 'aktif' karena semuanya terbius euforia _bunkasai_ yang telah ditetapkan akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan dan disiapkan untuk menyambut _bunkasai,_ tetap terselip pemikiran tentang pacar-pacar mereka di otak cewek-cewek itu. Apalagi jika sang pacar yang biasanya berubah mendung dan senyumnya retak-retak, menggerutu panjang lebar, menebar death glare sembarangan, asal tendang entah bola entah kepala orang dan memasang wajah datar bin sangar tingkat dewa saat sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya, sekarang malah adem ayem aja. Jelas saja ini membuat hati kelimanya kebat-kebit. Tapi ya itu, gengsi.

Temari sedang berlari mengitari lapangan saat jam olah raga berlangsung. Dari lapangan luar ini, Temari bisa melihat jelas Shikamaru yang bersender ke kaca jendela. Mungkin tidur. Sementara guru yang berada di kelas itu sedang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Temari tahu seberapa jenius pacarnya itu, tapi ia selalu mengingatkannya untuk memasang wajah tertarik saat jam pelajaran berlangsung agar tidak membuat semangat gurunya _down._ Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak mendengarkannya lagi apalagi sudah nyaris dua minggu lebih ini mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi. Tentu saja rasanya menyakitkan bagi Temari. Apalagi kalimat terakhirnya pada Shikamaru waktu itu adalah teriakan kasar saat dirinya emosi. Mungkin saja Shikamaru sudah membencinya dan menganggapnya sama membosankan dan menyusahkan seperti cewek lain?

Sakura sendiri tak kalah galau. Meski awalnya ia sangat bersemangat, semakin ke sini, dia semakin menyesali keputusannya mengikuti hasutan Ino. Saat dirinya harus ke klub fotografi untuk menyortir foto yang akan dipamerkan, tanpa sadar ia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah laboratorium. Tapi ia langsung memutar tubuhnya kembali saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih setia dengan jas putihnya sedang dikerumuni para kouhai entah karena apa. Yang jelas dada Sakura terasa sesak.

Lain dari Sakura, Tenten sesekali datang mengunjungi ruang OSIS. Ia perhatikan pacarnya itu semakin kurus saja. Awalnya ia ingin berpikir kalau pacarnya itu stress karena masalah di antara mereka. Tapi pemikiran itu luntur begitu saja saat terakhir kali ia datang ke sana Neji memintanya agar tidak mengganggunya yang sedang disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas acara tanpa memandanganya sama sekali. Ya. Neji hanya peduli dengan tugasnya dan mungkin karena itu pula dia sampai lupa makan.

Sementara Hinata—cewek terlembut di antara mereka berlima—hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dari jendela tiap kali melihat pacarnya yang sedang latihan habis dikerumuni para fansnya. Yang begitu saja sudah membuat Hinata cemburu, tapi yang makin membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto yang dengan senang hati menerima bekal-bekal buatan cewek-cewek itu dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia bahkan merasa tak berhak menanyai Naruto tentang lebam-lebam di wajahnya tempo hari. Sekarang kalau Hinata mau marah, ia harus marah pada siapa?

Ino?

Tidak mungkin.

Karena kondisi cewek itu tidak lebih baik dari teman-temannya.

Memang benar ia selalu memasang wajah jutek tak peduli miliknya. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi hati seorang Yamanaka Ino? Apa dia senang karena hipotesisnya bahwa cowoknya tak punya hati itu benar adanya? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Tidak ada cewek yang senang jika diperlakukan buruk oleh pacarnya meski ia sendiri yang membuatnya demikian. Bagaimanapun, saat bertengkar, seorang cowok seharusnya menyediakan pasokan gombalan untuk meluluhkan hati ceweknya kan? Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang dipikirkan Sai. Cowok itu nyelonong begitu saja saat dirinya dan Ino tanpa sengaja berpapasan di lorong. Wajah tersenyum itu makin membuat emosi yang ditahan Ino menjadi tidak stabil dan membuatnya berlari menuju WC terdekat untuk menangis.

Ya. Menangis.

Sai tidak bohong kalau Ino itu cengeng. Cewek itu menangis tertahan hingga sesenggukan. Ia tidak kuat melihat Sai yang mengabaikannya. Ya, ya. Ia tahu kalau dirinyalah penyebab semuanya. Tapi ia terbiasa dengan Sai yang selalu mendekatinya tanpa henti dengan senyumnya itu setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Dan sikap Sai saat ini sungguh membuatnya gamang.

Sepertinya memang harus memakai ramuan itu, ya?

.

.

.

.

**RUANG MUSIK**

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada gempa ya?"

Yang namanya diteriaki hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget dan refleks menjatuhkan gitar listrik dipangkuannya. Kepalanya berputar-putar tak tentu untuk mencari orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dan akhirnya tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan wajah sedih—yang aneh, karena ia masih juga tersenyum—milik Sai yang berlari menghambur ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"I-Ino…"

"Apa? Kenapa dengan Yamanaka-san?" Neji mendekat dengan stik drum di tangan. Sasuke yang sedang menghapal kunci bass di sudut lain ikut mendekat juga. Hanya Shikamaru saja yang masih tiduran santai di tengah ruang musik—yang aslinya milik pribadi Jiraiya yang doyan karaoke-an—sambil menghapal lirik bagiannya.

"Ino sakit?" tebak Sasuke.

"Jerawatan?" Naruto ikut menebak yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sasuke. Tebakannya sangat tidak bermutu. Tapi Naruto tahu kalau satu jerawat bisa membuat cewek manis jadi mencak-mencak. Mungkin saja kan Ino jerawatan dan menjungkirbalikkan mood-nya yang tentu saja berimbas pada Sai?

Sai menggeleng kuat. "Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di lorong saat menuju ke sini."

"Lalu?" tanya Neji dengan kening berkerut penasaran.

"A-aku… aku tidak menyapanya, bahkan tidak meliriknya!" teriak Sai di depan ketiga wajah temannya.

"Che. Sai," Naruto memutar matanya dan memasang tampang kesal. "Kupikir kenapa." Dan ia kembali pada gitar listriknya.

"Ta-tapi kalian tidak tahu Ino seperti apa! Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menangis! Aku tidak tahan membayangkannya!"

"Sudahlah Sai, fokus saja dengan latihan ini. Bukannya itu sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya?" Sasuke ikut meninggalkannya dan bergabung bersama Naruto dengan bass listriknya.

"Ta-tapi…" Sai masih terlihat murung meski akhirnya meraih gitarnya dan ikut berlatih.

"Tenang saja Sai. Setelah ini, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Neji menghiburnya. Sai hanya mengangguk saja dan berusaha tersenyum kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana sih si Tayuya?" tanya Naruto. Jemarinya tengah aktif memetik gitarnya, melantunkan melodi yang bisa dibilang lumayan.

"Cewek. Mungkin sedang sibuk entah apa." Ujar Sasuke tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari atas _music sheet._

"Tapi pertunjukkannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Kita masih harus banyak berlatih." Naruto tampak khawatir. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih dengan posisi awalnya. "Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri."

"Mudah bagimu bicara. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir bisa melakukannya." Sekarang gantian Neji yang murung. Dibanding teman-temannya, dia lah yang memiliki kemampuan bermusik paling rendah tapi dipaksa bermain drum. Untungnya latihan khusus yang diberikan oleh Tayuya padanya lumayan membantu. Tapi tetap saja masalah utama ada pada dirinya yang terlalu pemalu. Selama dua tahun bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan menjadi ketua OSIS, Neji dikenal sebagai pribadi pendiam dan kaku. Karenanya Neji tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di atas panggung dan menjadi _drumer_.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga…" Sai menatap jemari putihnya yang kurus dan senar gitarnya. Sai memang menyukai seni, tapi bukan musik. Meski ia sedikit tahu, tapi kalau boleh memilih tentu saja ia akan memilih untuk tidak tampil.

"A-ayolah… jangan begini. Pertunjukkannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Tidak lucu kalau menyerah sekarang setelah kita latihan keras dan menghindari pacar-pacar kita hanya supaya mereka makin terkejut dengan pernampilan kita nanti." Naruto mencoba menyemangati kedua temannya yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan aura jelek yang menguar dari kedua orang itu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kalian latihan saja yang benar. Kalau masalah berani, aku punya solusinya."

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Sai cepat.

Sasuke rencananya akan memberitahu mereka nanti setelah mereka selesai latihan tapi akhirnya ia beranjak juga dari tempatnya dan kembali dengan sebotol besar air—atau sesuatu yang tampak seperti air.

"Itu apa?" Naruto mengamati botol itu saat Sasuke kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka semua tampak heran dengan cairan itu, bahkan Shikamaru pun akhirnya bangkit dan beringsut mendekat.

"Aku sudah menciptakan semacam obat yang akan mempengaruhi kinerja hormon penghasil adrenalin kalian. Selain itu, efek sampingnya juga adalah menghilangkan rasa cemas dan gugup. Jika kalian meminumnya, kalian bisa melakukan apa saja. Meski begitu, efek ini hanya bertahan sekitar satu-dua jam saja tergantung banyaknya dosis yang kalian ambil. Kusarankan—"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Teme!" Naruto memotong penjelasan Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat panik. Ia tidak paham dengan ucapan cowok raven itu. "Maksudnya apa sih? Adrenalin apa? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Sasuke menepuk jidat. Padahal ia sudah menyederhanakan penjelasannya. Dengan tatapan jengkel ia mengulang kembali penjelasannya dengan perlahan tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hei bodoh! Masa kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Ya-yah, aku memang tidak mengerti." Sahut Naruto polos.

"Sasuke, harusnya kau buatkan formula penambah kinerja otak untuk Naruto." Celetuk Sai yang langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh yang namanya disebut terakhir.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya bicara, masih dengan nada malasnya yang biasa. "Naruto," panggilnya, Naruto menoleh, "intinya, ini ramuan 'muka tembok'. Kalau kau meminumnya, kau jadi bermuka tebal. Tidak tahu malu. Tidak takut. Tidak gugup atau apapun. Mengerti?"

"Oh…" mulut cowok pirang itu membulat dan wajahnya cerah kembali. "Kalau begitu aku mengerti!"

Tiga cowok yang lain menepuk jidat.

"Halooo semuanya!" tiba-tiba cewek berambut merah panjang muncul dengan senyum tak berdosanya.

"KAU HABIS DARI MANA SAJA?!" sembur cowok-cowok itu.

"Hehe. Sudahlah tak penting. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja latihannya. Eh iya, katanya Jiraiya-sensei tidak datang hari ini. Tapi beliau berpesan agar kalian latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh." Cewek itu melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!"

Dan selama hampir dua jam berikutnya ruangan itu dipenuhi suara-suara ribut lima orang cowok dengan alat musik masing-masing. Kelimanya berhasil mengikuti instruksi dari Tayuya dengan baik dan menciptakan harmoni melodi yang nyaman di telinga. Meski tidak sebagus pemain aslinya, tapi ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada latihan pertama mereka.

Mungkin semuanya berpikir untuk apa kelima cowok itu sibuk nge-band sedangkan kelima pacar mereka sedang bertanya-tanya tentang sikap aneh kelimanya yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat tidak peduli. Hei. Jangan salahkan mereka. Salahkan saja Jiraiya yang memaksakan ide anehnya ini. Pilihan yang ditawarkan Jiraiya ada dua : menari plus menyanyi ala boyband—_girls love them, by the way._ Jiraiya juga tidak mengerti kenapa—atau menyanyi plus main alat musik dan menjadi anak band selama kurang lebih 6 menit. Tentu saja mereka memilih yang kedua meski sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin memilih sama sekali. Tapi Jiraiya bersikeras agar mereka menampilkan sesuatu yang dapat meyampaikan maksud mereka setelah latihan 'menyatakan perasaan' sebelumnya dianggap gagal total. Lagipula mereka tampil bersama-sama, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Begitu pikir Jiraiya yang benar-benar mengabaikan kemampuan bermusik dan ketahanan mental kelimanya. Bicara atau pidato di depan umum sih mereka sudah biasa. Tapi menyanyi dan mamainkan alat musik untuk merayu pacar mereka? No.

Seakan belum cukup, Jiriya juga menyarankan agar mereka menyiapkan hadiah kecil bagi pacar-pacar mereka. Entah apa yang penting berkesan. Dan itu semakin menambah daftar hal-hal yang harus mereka pikirkan.

Akhirnya sesi latihan itu ditutup dengan tepukan tangan semangat Tayuya—yang ngomong-ngomong, juga tahu alasan mengapa kelima cowok paling populer di Konoha Gakuen itu mati-matian berlatih. Salahkan Kakashi sensei yang ternyata bermulut seperti perempuan. Tapi mereka juga harus berterima kasih untuk itu karena mereka memiliki orang yang dapat membimbing mereka. Dan kali ini Neji menggunakan kuasanya sebagai ketua OSIS untuk memastikan Tayuya tidak cerita pada siapa-siapa. Yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, cewek itu malah yang paling semangat.

"Aku yakin pacar kalian akan menangis saking bahagianya." Kata Tayuya.

"Atau menangis saking malunya melihat pacarnya yang sok bisa main musik." Celetuk Neji penuh sarkastisme.

"Hei, hei… Hyuuga-san, jangan berpikiran buruk terus. Aku yakin Tenten akan senang meskipun misalnya penampilan kalian tidak bagus. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kalian bagus sekali kok!" Tayuya menyemangati. Neji hanya mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruang OSIS. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan." Ujar cowok berambut panjang itu sambil memungut tasnya yang ada di lantai dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Aku juga harus merevisi laporan penelitianku." Sasuke ikut-ikutan pergi.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu." Ujar Sai penuh rahasia. Kali ini senyumnya sudah kembali. Cowok itu melambai pada semuanya sebelum menyusul Sasuke ke luar.

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Tayuya.

"Aku mau tidur." Sahut Shikamaru singkat dan langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Samar-samar Naruto dan Tayuya mendengar Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya sakit dan gatal akibat latihan mereka.

"Aku sih mungkin akan langsung pulang saja. Kalau kau Tayuya?"

"Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku rencananya akan menyiapkan stand untuk _bunkasai_ nanti. Kami akan membuka stand makanan dan minuman." Jawab cewek itu.

"Ohh. Makanan? Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Naruto menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan melambai ke arah Tayuya.

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KLUB KARATE PUTRI**

Rapat dadakan kembali digelar oleh Ino cs. Tentu saja untuk membicarakan cowok-cowok mereka yang bereaksi diluar prediksi.

"Sai tidak pernah menghubungiku. Atau menatapku lagi sejak saat itu." Lapor Ino. Matanya sedikit merah tapi keempat cewek lain tak sempat memperhatikan karena masing-masing sudah banyak pikiran.

"Naruto juga sama. Tapi beberapa hari lalu dia tersenyum ke arahku." Hinata tersenyum kecut kemudian, "Dan saat latihan ia membiarkan para fansnya berada terlalu dekat, bahkan menerima bekal buatan mereka."

"Aku rasa Shikamaru membenciku sekarang. Apalagi aku sudah membentaknya waktu itu." Temari mencoba tidak terdengar menyedihkan tapi gagal.

"Neji sepertinya sudah lupa padaku." Ujar Tenten sedih.

"Tidak usah bahas Sasuke. Dia sibuk dengan cewek lain." Sakura melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kelimanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa permintaan mereka terlalu banyak? Apa meminta kelima cowok itu bilang 'sayang' itu terlalu berlebihan? Apa ini karma bagi mereka karena sudah mencari-cari masalah?

"Bagaimana dengan ramuan cinta itu?" Tenten menatap Ino yang langsung mengeluarkan botol kristal kecil itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Mungkin ramuan ini bisa membantu kita mengetahui perasaan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana kalau perasaan mereka sudah berubah?"

JEGERRR

Bagai petir di siang bolong, ucapan Ino itu sontak membuat keempat cewek lainnya takut. Berubah? Perasaan kelima cowok itu berubah? Tidak! Jangan sampai terjadi. _Semoga tidak terjadi. Semoga tidak terjadi. Semoga tidak terjadi…._ Doa kelimanya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin…" Tenten merasa matanya panas membayangkan Neji sudah kehilangan rasa padanya. Tapi ia mencoba menepisnya. Meski dingin begitu, ia tahu Neji bukan tipe cowok yang mudah berubah hati.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini." Ujar Temari yang sebenarnya tak berniat membuat kouhai-kouhainya itu nge-_down._

"Mungkin sejak awal kita sudah salah dengan memaksa mereka." Hinata ikut bersuara. Refleks keempat kepala yang lain menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Ino. Semua memang salahnya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika nanti ada apa-apa. Ini, ramuannya kau simpan saja Temari-san." Ino menyerahkan botol kristal itu pada Temari. "Gunakan saja bagianku. Kalau dosisnya ditambah, katanya ramuan ini bisa memanipulasi perasaan. Coba saja, meski aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak."

"Lalu kau sendiri tidak menggunakannya?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas senyumana tipis oleh temannya itu.

"Aku memang pernah bilang kalau segala hal itu adil dalam cinta dan peperangan," Ino mendengus geli, "tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya pada Sai. Aku akan bertanya langsung dan mendengarnya bicara tanpa pengaruh ramuan apapun. Aku… aku… aku terlalu cinta padanya. Aku tidak butuh ramuan itu. Aku bisa menghadapi ini." Wajah Ino merah padam usai mengatakannya.

Sakura yang mengerti sifat sahabatnya itu memberikan senyum dukungan. "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak. Aku juga sayang pada Sasuke. Tak peduli jika mungkin sekarang ia sudah berubah."

Hinata tersenyum. Senang rasanya memiliki lingkaran pertemanan seperti ini. "Aku juga sama. Lagi pula Naruto memang ramah pada semua orang, mungkin ia menerima semua itu karena ia ingin berterima kasih saja, bukannya karena apa-apa."

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Tenten memasang senyum manisnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba membaik dan ketakutannya berkurang karena melihat ketiga temannya.

"Sejak awal aku tidak yakin Shikamaru akan terpengaruh yang seperti ini," Temari mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan simpan ini. Mungkin saja ada salah satu dari kalian berubah pikiran."

Cewek-cewek itu saling bertukar senyum kemudian. Menyerah? Cewek tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi mengenai pacar mereka.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita bicara duluan saja pada mereka." Usul Temari yang disambut raut wajah ragu.

"Aku belum siap hati. Aku juga harus mengurusi klub fotografiku." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga sibuk dengan klub shado." Tambah Hinata.

"Aku dan Lee juga sibuk merombak dojo supaya terlihat menarik." Tenten menoleh pada Ino.

"Aku bertanggung jawab bukan hanya pada pameran bunga klubku saja. Aku juga harus menyiapkan bunga dekorasi untuk dipasang di aula. Tempat itu kan akan dipakai untuk seremonial pembukaan dan lain-lain."

"Aku juga sama dengan Tenten." Temari mendengus. "Tapi kurasa kelima cowok itu juga sedang sibuk sekarang. Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicaranya setelah _bunkasai_ saja. Ini kan masalah yang cukup sensitif, takutnya malah menambah pikiran mereka. Shikamaru saja sudah harus mengkoordinir acara kelas dan menghapal pidato."

"Naruto juga."

"Sasuke juga."

"Neji juga."

"Sai apalagi. Dia juga nanti memamerkan ulang lukisannya yang menang di pekan seni waktu itu."

"Yah… kalau begitu kita sepakat kalau akan membicarakan masalah ini setelah _bunkasai_?" Temari menatap satu-satu kouhainya yang mengangguk menyetujui. "Oke. Sudah diputuskan ya!"

"Ano…" Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku punya usul." Katanya pelan. "Anoo… pacar kita kan baru-baru ini memenangkan pertandingan dan lomba-lomba, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan kue perayaan untuk mereka?"

"Ide bagus!" Ino menyambutnya dengan antusias. Yah meski dia tidak bisa buat kue tapi kan ada Hinata yang akan membantunya.

"Hmm, boleh juga." Temari tersenyum. "Meski Shikamaru tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis."

"Kalau begitu kita buat kue yang sekiranya mereka suka." Usul Tenten.

"Kue tomat, mungkin? Sasuke penggila tomat. Dia pasti suka." Sakura nyengir.

"Eww. Aku lebih pilih cokelat deh!" cibir Ino.

Dan derai tawa memenuhi ruang klub itu.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG MUSIK**

Tiba-tiba saja _bunkasai_ sudah di depan mata. Akibat tumpukan tugas yang banyak, cowok-cowok itu tidak menyadari cepatnya waktu berlalu. Sekarang Neji, Sai dan Naruto sedang bersiap di ruang musik setelah mereka semua selesai mengikuti tetek-bengek seremonial yang dirangkai sekolah.

"Naruto, jarimu kenapa?" tanya Neji begitu melihat beberapa jari di tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto terbalut plester.

"Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Naruto seadanya tapi entah mengapa Naji merasa ia melihat Naruto merona.

"Apa kau bisa bermain gitar dengan jari seperti itu?" Sai melirik jemari Naruto yang langsung disembunyikan di saku oleh cowok itu.

"Sudah, tak perlu khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh iya, mana Shikamaru dan Tayuya?" tanya Sai pada Neji dan Naruto.

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Sasuke juga belum datang. Padahal kita kan butuh obat itu." Ia menatap ke arah pintu dengan penuh harap. Oh jangan sampai cowok itu tidak datang! Neji tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika ia nekat tampil juga.

"Tenang saja. Tadi Shikamaru kan masih mengurusi stand di kelas kita. Kalau Tayuya mungkin sedang berkoordinir dengan panitia acara di aula. Dan aku tadi berpapasan dengan Sasuke, katanya dia mau mengambil sesuatu dari lab." Jelas Naruto. "Sebentar lagi juga mereka datang."

Tak lama setelah Naruto bicara seperti itu, pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah sesosok makhluk yang sudah dengan tega mendorong mereka semua untuk tampil di panggung besar yang ada di aula.

"Halo semuanyaaa…" Jiraiya mencoba tersenyum dan menebarkan pesonanya. Belum cukup? Kali ini ia juga memakai setelan jas rapi dengan sepatu yang mengilap. "Kalian siap?"

Naruto dan yang lain hanya bergumam rendah.

"Hei, jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kujamin pacar kalian akan meleleh mendengar kalian bernyanyi." Tangannya menepuk keras bahu Naruto yang sedang sial berdiri bergitu dekat dengan Jiraiya. "Cewek itu suka dirayu dan dipuji. Apalagi kalian akan menyanyi khusus untuk mereka di depan semua orang. Mereka pasti senang."

Mereka tahu niat Jiraiya mulia. Tapi sulit berpikir positif saat kalian gugup luar biasa. Sasuke, cepatlah datang!

"Shikamaru! Tayuya!"

Sai berseru senang saat dilihatnya kedua orang itu muncul dari belakang tubuh Jiraiya. Tayuya mengacungkan jempol tanda ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik yaitu mengatur tata letak alat musik dan efek pencahayaan saat lima orang itu akan tampil nanti.

"Apa perlu kuumumkan sekarang?" tanya Tayuya. Mereka berencana memangil kelima cewek-cewek itu lewat pengeras suara milik klub penyiaran.

"Sasuke belum datang." Kata Naruto.

"Oh… eh, Sasuke!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya muncul. Wajahnya terlihat lebih _stoic_ dari biasanya. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya mungkin mengira Sasuke adalah pasien rumah sakit yang sedang dalam masa perawatan karena urat-urat di wajahnya putus semua yang membuatnya tak bisa mengekspresikan emosi di wajahnya, tapi kalau kau tanya pada Itachi—kakak Sasuke yang 11-12 dengannya—maka dengan singkat Itachi akan menjawab kalau adiknya itu sedang tegang luar biasa.

"Tayuya, tuangkan isi botol ini ke lima gelas." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menyerahkan botol yang ada di tangannya pada Tayuya. Kalau dalam kondisi normal, cewek itu pasti akan melempar balik botol itu ke kepala Sasuke—memangnya dia pembantu?—tapi ia sangat bersemangat dengan rencana mereka jadi ia menurut saja tanpa bertanya lagi air apa itu sebenarnya.

"Sasuke, kamu pakai kaca mata?" tanya Naruto yang baru tersadar saat melihat kaca mata berframe hitam bertengger di atas hidung si Uchiha. "Huh. Persiapan sekali." Komentarnya.

"Oh, kau sengaja pakai biar dibilang keren?" tanya Sai polos. Sejujurnya Sasuke memang terlihat keren dengan kaca mata itu. Tapi ucapan keduanya malah dibalas death glare oleh Sasuke.

"Mataku memang minus! Kebetulan soft lens ku sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi dan aku belum beli yang baru." Katanya galak.

"Ooohhh."

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Baik…kurasa?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Semua alat musik sudah dibawa Tayuya ke panggung." Ucap Sai. Senyum _default_-nya yang biasanya tersungging sekarang hanya berupa senyum tipis ragu-ragu. Tayuya! Mana airnyaaa!

"Hei, hei, coba dengar." Panggil Jiraiya yang tidak tahan melihat kerobohan mental kelimanya—ralat, empat. Shikamaru malah menguap di sebelah Neji—menjelang detik-detik penampilan mereka. Kelima pasang mata dengan bermacam warna iris itu menatap Jiraiya lesu. "Dengar. Kalian tidak perlu tampil bagus. Kalian hanya harus tulus melakukannya. Mengerti? Yang penting perasaannya. Seburuk apapun penampilan kalian, tapi kalau kalian melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, pacar kalian pasti bisa melihatnya. Mereka pasti menyukainya. Oke?"

Raut wajah ragu-ragu di depannya masih ada, meski tersirat sedikit keberanian di mata mereka.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Neji terbata.

Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Ingat, dibandingkan dengan pacar kalian, perjuangan kalian ini belum seberapa." Kata Jiraiya penuh penekanan. "Jadi beranilah dan katakan dengan lantang pada mereka seberapa mereka berharga di mata kalian."

Kelimanya memalingkan wajah dengan salah tingkah. Itu kalimat yang tidak biasa mereka dengar. Semburat merah merangkak naik hingga ke telinga kelimanya. Jiraiya terkekeh sendiri melihat kelakuan lima muridnya itu. Padahal selama ini ia melihat kelima cowok itu sebagai kebanggan sekolah tanpa cela. Nah, siapa kira mereka lemah dalam hal ini?

"Tayuya kenapa lama sekali?" Neji melirik ke arah pintu tempat Tayuya keluar tadi.

"Kok, samar-samar aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut ya?" Sai mencoba menajamkan telinganya yang diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Tayuya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Umh… ya-ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab cewek itu setengah tergagap.

"Firasatku tidak enak, biar kususul saja." Sasuke baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki saat Tayuya muncul dengan nampan berisi lima gelas di atasnya.

"Ini." Katanya sambil membagikannya satu-satu pada Naruto cs.

"Itu apa?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran. Ia melihat kelimanya meneguk minuman itu hingga tandas. Di sebelahnya, Tayuya memasang senyum aneh.

"Hanya suplemen tambahan." Kata Sai. Senyumnya sekarang merekah kembali ke mode super power.

"Hebat. Jantungku langsung berdebar normal lagi." Naruto menatap gelas di tangannya dengan takjub. "Kau hebat Teme!"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu cepat kita lakukan." Shikamaru meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas nampan. "Aku ingin ini semua selesai."

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KLUB IKEBANA**

Ino sedang menjelaskan maksud yang ingin disampaikan dari rangkaian bunga anthurium pada seorang ibu-ibu yang mendengarkannya dengan antusias saat teriakan seorang cewek berambut pink mengagetkannya.

"Permisi sebentar ya Bu, eh… Shion-san, tolong temani ibu ini sebentar!" Panggil Ino pada anggotanya yang lain sebelum menghampiri Sakura yang terengah-engah sambil bersandar di rangka pintu klub.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"..rang…hhh…"

"Hah?"

"Seka…rang…"

"Sakura, kamu ngomong apa sih?" Ino makin bingung. Sekarang? Apanya yang sekarang?

"Ke aula! Sekarang!"

"Hah? Apa? Uwwwaagh!"

Ino belum sempat menangkap maksud Sakura atau mengajukan protes karena cewek itu keburu menariknya ganas.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KLUB SENI RUPA**

"Temari-san!"

Temari yang sedang menemani Gaara di ruang seni rupa—yang diketuai Gaara _by the way,_ dia ahli membuat miniatur bangunan menggunakan pasir pantai. Sebenarnya ketua sebelumnya belum habis masa jabatannya tapi dipaksa lengser akibat ideologi 'seni itu ledakan' yang membahayakan nyawa semua anggota—langsung menoleh saat Tenten dan Hinata berteriak memanggilnya. Keduanya tiba di sebelahnya dengan wajah memerah karena berlari.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Temari panik. "Gaara, ambilkan minum."

Gaara hanya berkedip dan membalik tubuhnya tapi Tenten mencegahnya. "Tidak perlu Gaara-kun!"

"Temari-san juga ayo ikut!" Hinata yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya menarik-narik lengan Temari.

SRIINGGG

Tatapan tak suka Gaara langsung muncul. Dengan tegas ia memisahkan keduanya. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Shikamaru-kun dan lainnya ada di aula! Kita harus ke sana!" kata Tenten cepat. Ia lah yang pertama mendengar pengumuman yang disiarkan oleh Tayuya dan mencari Hinata. Mereka kemudian berpapasan dengan Sakura yang mendengarnya juga dan memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari Ino dan Temari. Mungkin saja mereka tidak mendengarnya dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar.

"Shikamaru?" Temari masih juga bingung. "Maksudnya bagaimana sih?"

"Sudah pokoknya ikut saja!" Tenten dan Hinata menarik Temari serempak, membuat Temari terseok dan nyaris tersandung.

"Nee-chan!"

.

.

.

.

**AULA**

Bangunan besar yang bisa menampung seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen itu sekarang disesaki kembali setelah acara seremonial berakhir sekitar jam 10 tadi. Semuanya heboh berteriak dan bersiul, menciptakan keriuhan yang tidak biasa. Jeritan-jeritan terpesona cewek-cewek siswi Konoha Gakuen juga terdengar di mana-mana. Tentu saja mereka tidak sedang menyoraki Jiraiya yang notabene-nya adalah kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen—yang berdiri di tepi panggung sambil menginstruksikan sesuatu pada Naruto cs—melainkan sedang menyoraki kelima cowok super keren yang sedang menyetem alat musik masing-masing di atas panggung.

"GYAAAA SASUKE SENPAIIII!"

"Hyuuga Seitokaichouuuu!"

"Kakkoiiii!"

"SAI-KUN GANBAREEE!"

"SHIKAMARU SENPAIII KAKKOOIIII!"

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kunn! Daisuki dayoooo!"

Oke. Yang terakhir itu sungguh sangat menyakiti baik telinga dan hati Hinata yang baru saja tiba bersama Temari, Tenten dan Gaara. Mereka menyelinap di antara rapatnya tubuh para siswa yang tak sabar menanti apa yang akan ditampilkan kelima cowok di atas panggung sana. Begitu mereka berada cukup dekat dengan panggung, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah pacar yang sudah membuat mereka gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

Apa sih yang sedang mereka lakukan? Dan kenapa memanggil mereka?

Itu hanya sebagian pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Misalnya Tenten yang melongo menatap Neji yang duduk di belakang drum dengan dua stik panjang siap di tangan. Ia tidak tahu Neji bisa main drum, sejak kapan coba? Kalau benar bisa, Tenten pasti tahu.

Hinata juga menatap Naruto takjub. Pacarnya itu terlihat serius sekali menyetem gitarnya dan menyamakan nadanya dengan Sai yang juga menyandang gitar putih entah punya siapa. Wajah seperti itu hanya Hinata lihat saat Naruto sedang tanding sepak bola—tanda bahwa dirinya sedang dalam kondisi serius dan pikiran terfokus pada satu hal. Kalau Naruto saja tidak pernah berwajah seserius itu saat ujian, lantas kenapa wajahnya sekarang seperti itu? Tapi sekilas Hinata menangkap gerakan bibir Naruto yang seolah meringis kesakitan. Dia kenapa?

Shikamaru yang hanya berdiri saja—ia hanya kebagian rap dan tidak memegang alat musik apapun—menyapu seisi ruangan itu dengan matanya yang sekarang tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali. Dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan Temari yang berdiri kaku saking terkejutnya. Di sebelahnya, Gaara melempar tatapan tak suka. Apapun rencana cowok nanas itu, Gaara pasti tidak akan suka.

Tatapan kesal itu tertangkap oleh lensa mata Shikamaru yang langsung menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "Tayuya, apa mik milikku ini sudah on?" tanya Shikamaru pada Tayuya yang berjalan mendekat dengan biola sedia di tangan.

"Sudah." Jawab Tayuya meski agak bingung.

"Hei, apa mereka sudah datang?" di sisi lain panggung, Sai berbisik cemas pada Sasuke. Si cowok _stoic_ itu melirik dari atas bahunya, menyisir ke segala penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan sosok _pinky_ di antara kerumunan itu. Untungnya Sakura memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok.

"Mereka sudah datang, ada di sebelah kiri. Cukup dekat." Bisik Sasuke rendah saat ia sudah menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Benar. Ada Ino di sana…" gumam Sai. Ia sungguh berharap penerangan ruangan itu bisa ditambah—Tayuya meng-set supaya hanya lampu sorot di atas panggung yang dinyalakan untuk menciptakan suasana temaram—supaya ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pacarnya. Nyaris sebulan tak memandangi atau mendengar suaranya ternyata juga tidak baik bagi jantung.

"Eh, Naruto apa kau melihat Tenten?" panggil Neji sambil menatap hamparan manusia di hadapan mereka.

"Dia di sana dengan Hinata dan Temari." Malah Shikamaru yang menjawab. Kedua orang yang nama pacarnya di sebut langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"Uh… kurang jelas," gumam Naruto sambil memicingkan mata.

**"Temari!"**

Suara nyaring yang berasa dari speaker besar di sisi-sisi panggung membuat keriuhan orang-orang sedikit teredam. Semua pasang mata sekarang menatap Shikamaru yang tampak tidak peduli.

**"Awas saja kalau setelah ini aku masih melihatmu suap-suapan dengan dia." **Kata Shikamaru tegas sementara semua kepala berputar ke arah Temari yang langsung salting di tempat karena ditatap ratusan pasang mata. Jantungnya berdebar dan pipinya memanas. Kapan pacarnya melihat ia dan Gaara suap-suapan? Dan kenapa juga ia mengatakannya sekarang? Di depan semua orang?

Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Temari. Terlebih Gaara yang menyerangnya dengan death glare mata jade-nya. **"Aku tidak suka. Kau dengar itu? Kau itu pacarku."**

_Blushhh_

Sudah. Temari tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, Temari bisa merasakan aura posesif Shikamaru lewat tatapan matanya. Temari tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Apalagi seringai Shikamaru yang seperti menggodanya. Ya Tuhaannn~~~

"Shikamaru sudah gila!" Naruto hanya bisa melempar pandang dengan Sai dan Neji yang mengangguk mengiyakan. Sementara sorakan penonton pada dua orang itu sekarang semakin jelas terdengar.

"Ah masa bodohlah. Sebaiknya cepat kita lakukan!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang membuatnya melepas kontak mata dengan sang pacar. Dengan anggukan paham Shikamaru mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulaiiii!"

.

.

.

.

**(MASIH) AULA**

Suasana mendadak hening saat Tayuya melangkah maju dengan biola siap di tangan, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menarik mik miliknya agar lebih rendah. "Ano… maaf mengganggu kalian semua dan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah datang. Sebelumnya saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa ini diluar rangkaian kegiatan sekolah dan murni gagasan kami bersama," Tayuya mengibaskan tangannya ke arah lima cowok yang terdiam di posisinya masing-masing. "Ini hanya sebuah pertunjukkan kecil yang kami siapkan selama sebulan ini. Semuanya…" senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai nakal, "ini adalah pertunjukkan yang kami persiapkan untuk Hyuuga Hinata-san," Hinata terlonjak di tempatnya, "Yamanaka Ino-san, Sabaku no Temari-san, Haruno Sakura-san, dan Liu Tenten-san."

Keriuhan kembali tercipta dan kelima cewek yang disebut namanya berusaha untuk tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

"Semuanya, selamat mendengarkan!"

Tayuya dan kelima cowok-cowok itu saling bertukar pandang dan mengangguk. Dengan mengambil satu langkah ke depan, Tayuya memosisikan biola di atas bahunya. Penggesek siap di tangan.

Suasana kembali hening. Semua mata terfokus pada tangan Tayuya yang mulai bergerak menggesekkan biolanya.

"_Oh…ye-e-e-eh~"_

Begitu suara Tayuya menghilang, suara keempat alat musik lain lantas menyerbu dan langsung menciptakan harmoni melodi yang indah, memenuhi seluruh penjuru aula. Begitu intro selesai dimainkan, suara Naruto—yang tak disangka cukup merdu—terdengar.

Semua orang terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bersuara. Tidak hanya pilihan lagunya—ya, mereka tahu benar lagu itu. Lagu yang menjadi OST sebuah _anime_ american football—tapi juga semuanya! Suara Naruto, musik yang terdengar begitu indah dan wajah-wajah tampan kelima cowok itu. Dan seakan belum cukup, begitu Naruto selesai dengan bagiannya, kelima cowok itu menyanyikan bagian _reff _bersama-sama yang artinya—dalam keadaan normal, bukan dinyanyaikan begini—tidak akan bisa mereka ucapkan dengan mudah.

_Ku tak bisa jujur __untuk berkata 'terima kasih' padamu,_

_ku benar-benar benci bagian dari diriku ini  
Meskipun ini hanya satu kata, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sendiri dengan mulutku  
Dalam hati ku mencoba tuk temukan jalan keluar__*_

Sorakan datang bertubi-tubi, hingar-bingarnya hingga terasa mengguncang gedung. Tepuk tangan riuh bergulung-gulung seperti ombak di dalam aula itu. Semua mata terkesima, semuanya terpana.

Tapi tidak ada yang lebih terkejut dan bahagia dibanding kelima cewek itu.

Hinata lah yang duluan menangis. Wajahnya memerah dan air mata yang bening jatuh hingga dagu melihat pacarnya bernyanyi untuknya di depan semua siswa Konoha Gakuen. Semua perasaan gundahnya hilang terbilas perasaan berbunga-bunga yang membuat Hinata luar biasa bahagia. Padahal ia hanya berdoa agar Naruto sudi bicara dengannya lagi tapi Tuhan memberikannya lebih. _Pacarnya bernyanyi untuknya!_

Lain Hinata, lain Sakura. Cewek _pinky _itu sibuk mengacungkan kamera yang beruntung terbawa olehnya untuk mengabadikan tiap momen menakjubkan itu. Meski pandangannya kabur dan jantungnya seolah akan meledak, Sakura tidak berhenti membidikkan kameranya ke arah sang pacar tercinta yang terlihat amat sangat keren dengan menyandang bass dan kaca mata minus yang menutupi sepasang onyx bersorot tajam.

Temari yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara bisa merasakan adiknya itu merapatkan tubuh padanya karena Shikamaru terus menatap ke arah mereka saat tiba gilirannya membawakan rap dengan Tayuya ikut bernyanyi sebagai latar. Tak ada yang bisa Temari lakukan selain tersenyum bodoh.

"Dasar…" bisiknya pelan sambil mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir selapis bening cairan yang menutupinya.

Tenten tak lepas menatap Neji yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas karena posisinya yang berada di paling belakang. Tapi Tenten _bisa_ melihatnya lebih jelas dari siapa pun. Kerutan di dahinya yang dibanjiri keringat, gerakan kaki dan tangannya yang sinkron, juga bibir yang digigit pertanda pacarnya sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan seorang Tenten selain 'bahagia'.

Dan sementara itu kelima cowok di atas sana masih melanjutkan aksi 'merayu' mereka. Jiraiya yang berdiri di tepi mengacung-acungkan kedua jempolnya karena sambutan luar biasa itu membuktikan teorinya. Mau tak mau, kelima orang itu juga mulai merasa tenang dan rileks untuk melanjutkan sisanya.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang mengangguk kecil. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke dan Sai yang tersenyum sambil memainkan bass dan gitarnya serta tabuhan drum yang dihasilkan Neji dari belakang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Ia ingin lebih. Lebih lagi mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Semuanya! Semua demi Hinata-nya.

Perasaan Naruto juga dirasakan oleh keempat cowok lain. Apalagi Sai yang memasang senyum terlembutnya bagi Ino yang berdiri di sana. Meski Sai tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, ia tahu Ino pasti sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

Memang benar. Ino berdiri gemetar di tempatnya dengan kuku-kuku jari menancap di telapak tangannya yang mengepal. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan menggosok matanya cepat agar air mata itu tidak jatuh. Lega, bahagia, gembira… dan juga merasa luar biasa dicintai. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk itu menimbulkan perasaan penuh dan sesak dalam dadanya.

Kembali ke panggung, kelimanya tersenyum puas menyadari usaha mereka tidak sia-sia—terutama Neji yang dipaksa mencincang bawang dengan kedua tangan sebagai bentuk latihan, matanya perih luar biasa saat itu dan tangannya pegal-pegal karena pisau yang dipakai cukup berat. Dan bukan tipuan mata namanya saat kelimanya terlihat begitu bersinar. Bukan karena lampu sorot yang ada di belakang mereka. Semuanya terlihat bersinar karena kelimanya sedang bernyanyi sepenuh hati, dan kita tahu segala yang berasal dari hati itu sangat indah.

Dua bait terakhir sebelum semua fenomena aneh yang langka—melebihi langkanya melihat Komet Halley—itu berakhir, Sai dan Sasuke menyejajarkan diri di depan mik masing-masing, tepat di sebelah Naruto dan Shikamaru sedangkan Neji tetap di tempatnya. Untuk yang terakhir, dua bait lagi. Mereka akan menyanyikannya bersama-sama sekali lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan pacar mereka mendengar dan akhirnya tersadar. Dan begitu bagian Shikamaru dan Tayuya berakhir, koor suara kelimanya terdengar memenuhi penjuru aula.

_Ku tak bisa jujur __untuk berkata 'terima kasih' padamu,_

_aku sangat sangat menyukaimu,__  
__jadi k__enangan antara kau dan aku kan selalu dan selamanya bersinar di__dalam hati kita__._

_Ku tak bisa jujur __untuk berkata 'terima kasih' padamu,_

_aku sangat sangat menyukaimu,__  
__jadi m__eskipun waktu berlalu seperti sekarang,  
__aku akan terus membuat bunga bersemi di tempat ini, selamanya._

Lima pasang mata saling bertatapan di antara keriuhan yang semakin membahana. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik yang bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya, sebuah pesan tersampaikan dari kelima cowok di atas panggung pada kelima cewek di seberang sana.

Satu pesan berisi tiga kata yang tidak lagi harus diucapkan karena mereka sudah merasakannya lebih dari cukup.

Tiga kata saja.

Aku cinta kamu—

_I love you._

.

.

.

.

**(MASIH) AULA [LAGI]**

Ino meremas tangannya kuat saat dirasakannya semua mata menatapnya. Sudah tak ada lagi lima orang yang tadi bernyanyi. Suasana hening tercipta dengan bisik-bisik yang samar terdengar karena apa yang terjadi barusan.

Segera saja setelah semuanya berakhir, Shikamaru meloncat turun dari panggung, menarik Temari pergi dan mengabaikan teriakan Gaara. Tentu saja Gaara tidak terima dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Entah sedang berada di mana mereka sekarang.

Aksi Shikamaru kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto dan Neji yang membawa pacar masing-masing keluar dari tengah-tengah kerumunan itu dengan diikuti sorakan ramai yang membuat Hinata dan Tenten merona hingga ke telinga.

Bahkan Sakura pun dibawa kabur oleh Sasuke. Anehnya, Sakura masih saja terus memfoto Sasuke sepanjang jalan hingga ke luar aula.

"Ino-san," Ino terlonjak saat mendengar suara Sai—dia hampir saja lupa sedang berada di mana. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata Sai lagi dengan senyum yang sangat manis hingga membuat seluruh siswi di aula itu histeris. Kali ini Ino akan membiarkan semua cewek-cewek itu ikut melihatnya karena ia sedang sangat senang.

Lampu tiba-tiba mati semua dan aula menjadi gelap gulita. Entah siapa yang sudah menutup pintu dan jendela, tapi itu tidak penting. Tiba-tiba layar putih yang biasa dijadikan proyeksi _in fokus,_ turun dari langit-langit dan terbentang beberapa meter di atas lantai. Di atasnya tertera tulisan kanji 'yama' berwarna hitam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah alunan piano yang lembut mengalun entah dari mana diikuti perubahan gambar di layar itu menjadi lukisan dua orang cowok-cewek yang sedang duduk bersisian di halte bus dengan syal warna merah mengalungi leher keduanya. Rinai hujan tampak mengelilingi mereka.

Ah. Ino tahu lukisan itu—ralat, ia tahu kejadian itu. Sai melukis awal hubungan mereka. Mereka pertama bertemu di halte bus dan mulai berpacaran di tempat itu juga. Saat itu hujan turun dan mereka memakai bersama syal milik Sai untuk menghangatkan tubuh karena lagi-lagi mereka melewatkan bus yang hendak mereka naiki.

_"Maaf," _suara Sai terdengar lagi meski wujudnya tak nampak. "_sudah 8 bulan, ah tidak… sembilan bulan sejak kita memulainya. Aku terlalu bahagia memilikimu hingga melupakan hal yang penting. Maaf."_ Akhirnya, Sai ingat juga.

Gambar berganti menjadi lukisan bunga azalea pink yang cantik. Azalea—_cinta perama_.

_"Kau adalah azalea-ku. Orang pertama yang mengajariku cinta. Orang yang pertama menggenggam tanganku. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih. Selamanya, kamu akan selalu jadi yang pertama untukku."_

Kali ini lukisan bunga daffodil berwarna-warni dan bunga marygold yang berwarna mencolok menggantikan lukisan bunga azalea. Lukisan itu terlihat begitu nyata hingga ke pewarnaannya.

_"Kau seperti daffodil yang ceria. Keceriaanmu membuatku terus tersenyum seolah dunia selalu dalam musim semi saat aku bersamamu." _Iris mata Ino tak lepas menatap lukisan itu dengan air mata yang membayang, mengancam untuk turun dan membanjir. Sai menyiapkan ini semua? Untuknya? Dan bunga… Sai tahu betapa ia sangat menyukai bunga. Ternyata pacarnya tidak sedingin itu.

_"Kau juga seperti marygold yang mencerminkan kehangatan yang disertai kecemburuan. Meski begitu, aku sangat menyukaimu."_

_"Aku menyukaimu seperti bunga matahari yang terus menengadah dan mengikuti cahaya matahari. Selalu."_

Sekarang lukisan bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah muncul di layar. _"Dan seperti primerose…" _gambar bunga itu muncul, seolah menjalar dari balik lukisan bunga matahari. _"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."_

Napas Ino semakin sesak karena ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin pacarnya sampai berbuat sejauh ini jika tidak benar-benar menyayanginya kan? Bahkan setelah perlakuannya yang tak selalu lembut, Sai tetap menyayanginya.

_"Meski tak selamanya hubungan kita baik, meski kau sering membuatku bingung, aku menyukaimu. Mungkin perasaanku tak seperti tulip yang menggambarkan kesempurnaan cinta. Mungkin aku hanya—baru, bunga mataharimu. Yang akan selalu mengagumimu. Tapi Ino…"_

Tiba-tiba bunga tulip digantikan dengan lukisan padang bunga mawar merah dengan beberapa mawar lain yang menyembul di antaranya. Sulur-sulur berduri di atas lukisan itu membentuk sebuah kanji. Kanji yang juga tertoreh di dahi Gaara.

_'Ai'_

_"Daisuki dayo."_

Bisik Sai lembut dari belakang tubuh Ino. Napas cowok itu terasa menggelitik telinga Ino saat dia mengatakannya. Entah sejak kapan Sai ada di sana—ino terlalu fokus dengan layar di depan. Yang jelas, tanpa banyak kata lagi Ino berbalik dan memeluk Sai yang balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sai.

Lampu yang tadinya mati tiba-tiba menyala kembali dan membuat semua orang melihat pertunjukkan Sai-Ino _live_ di depan mata mereka.

Dengan lembut Sai mengelus rambut pirang panjang pacarnya. Ia tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Ino sekilas.

"Ma-maaf…" Ino mencoba mengeluarkan satu kalimat utuh. Tapi tangisannya sudah tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Akhirnya suara tangis Ino yang kencang memecah keheningan sekaligus mengagetkan siswa-siwa yang masih berada di sana. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak—"

"Shhh… aku tahu, aku tahu." Sai memotong ucapan Ino dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. "Lagi pula harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf ya, Ino." Satu anggukan kecil terasa menggesek bagian depan seragam Sai. "Dan satu lagi…"

"…aku sayang kamu."

.

.

.

.

**LABORATORIUM**

Sakura masih juga membidikkan kameranya ke arah Sasuke dan suara _flash _kamera terus terdengar sejak mereka tiba.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura. Saat dilihatnya cewek itu hanya terkikik dan terus mengambil gambarnya, Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak merampas kamera di tangan Sakura. Sayang, Sakura masih bisa berkelit.

"Wajahmu lucu Sasuke-kun! Ahahaha!" Sakura menghindari Sasuke dengan berdiri di balik meja penelitian yang terbuat dari marmer.

"Sakura! Hentikan!" Sasuke tahu, death glare-nya tidak mempan pada cewek itu. Dan rasanya matanya seolah akan keluar dari rongganya karena ia sudah memelototi Sakura sejak tadi.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Aku kan hanya mengambil gambarmu saja. Kamu keren sekali kok, tadi juga di aula…"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena menyadari nada suara Sakura yang aneh. Seperti tercekat… akhirnya Sasuke hanya berdiri diam saja sambil balik menatap tepat mata Sakura yang terlindung di balik lensa kamera.

Sadar Sasuke sedang memerhatikannya, gerakan jari Sakura yang sejak tadi memencet _shutter_ terhenti. Tapi kamera masih menutupi wajahnya. Kamera itu bahkan menutupi wajahnya sejak di aula tadi. Sebenarnya bukan untuk memfoto Sasuke, ia tahu film di kameranya sudah habis sejak di aula tadi. Ia hanya ingin menutupi wajahnya saja karena…

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang refleks menunduk saat kameranya dirampas dan diletakkan ke atas meja. Tangan Sasuke meremas pergelangan tangannya kuat, membuatnya meringis. Tapi Sakura tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya deru napas keduanya saja yang terdengar. Sesekali dengusan dari Sakura juga tertangkap telinga keduanya.

"Kenapa kau menunduk?" Sasuke mencoba mendongakkan wajah Sakura tapi cewek itu berkelit.

"Le-lepas!"

Sakura masih juga memberontak, tapi ia tak berkutik saat jemari Sasuke menangkap dagunya dan memaksa wajah itu menghadap ke atas.

Dan di situ, Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyx-nya terbelalak saat dilihatnya air mata terkumpul di sudut mata Sakura lantas jatuh ke pipi, mengalir turun dan menetes ke kerah seragam. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis. Setahunya Sakura adalah cewek kuat yang jarang menangis. Lantas kenapa sekarang ia menangis?

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan ganti memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Tapi cewek itu hanya menggeleng dan mencoba menegerem tangisnya. "Jangan seperti ini. Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan?"

Sakura bisa mendengar jelas kekhawatiran dalam nada suara Sasuke dan ia menggeleng. Kesalahan? Tidak.

"A-aku senang…" kata Sakura lirih. Sasuke hanya diam dan menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku hanya senang saja… dan lega. Kupikir kau marah karena aku memaksamu. Akhir-akhir ini kamu menghindariku padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa ia harus membalas ucapan Sakura? Atau menghapus air matanya? Atau berterima kasih pada Jiraiya atas bentuannya? Karena merasa tidak yakin, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan semuanya.

Dengan lembut dihapusnya air mata yang tersisia di bulu mata sakura dengan tepi jari telunjuknya. "Bodoh." Katanya. "Jangan menangis. Aku takut melihatmu begini."

"Puh."

Sakura akhirnya tertawa juga. Mata emeraldnya tidak lagi berkaca-kaca. Sinar jenaka itu sudah kembali.

"Dan jangan dekat-dekat Sasori lagi." Sasuke menambahkan dengan wajah sedikit merona. Melihatnya, Sakura tidak tahan untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia menarik keluar sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung dengan untaian batu _opal fire _yang diukir menjadi bentuk bunga mawar kecil-kecil. Sakura terperangah melihat kalung cantik itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak jadi memberikan ini. Kusimpan untuk cewek lain yang mau mendengarkanku saja."

"Sasuke!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan mencoba merampas kalung itu. Tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke menjauhannya dari jangkauan tangan Sakura.

"Katakan dulu. Katakan kau akan jauh-jauh dari orang itu."

Sakura cemberut. Sebenarnya Sasuke yang cemburu terlihat manis, tapi wajahnya yang kembali jutek membuat kadar kemanisannya turun hingga ke titik terendah. Sasuke juga sadar apa yang ia lakukan ini sungguh memalukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia ingin mendengar pembuktian verbal dari Sakura kalau ia akan jauh-jauh dari si merah itu.

"Baik." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Meski begitu rona kemerahan kembali muncul ke permukaan. "Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Sasori lagi. Puas?"

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan mundur selangkah. Kedua tangannya melepaskan kait kalung itu. Sebenarnya kalung itu dibuatnya sendiri. Dengan maksud lebih dari sekedar aksesori—tentu saja. Selain cantik, beberapa khasiat lain batu _opal fire _ini adalah untuk menghilangkan kemurungan dan membantu melupakan masa lalu. Ha! Untung saja ia suka iseng membaca bagaimana cara membuat kalung orgonite ini di internet.

Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan mengangkat rambut pink sebahunya. Perasaannya belum tenang sepenuhnya. Masih ada yang ingin ia katakan tapi helaan napas Sasuke yang terasa di tengkuknya membuat Sakura merinding.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya terbata.

"Apa?" tangan Sasuke sibuk mengaitkan kalung itu.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal lagi?"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti sebentar sebelum kembali membenarkan kaitan itu dan benar-benar berhenti setelahnya. "Apa?"

"Bisakah… kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengan _fans_ mu?"

"Aku memang tidak suka dekat-dekat mereka kan?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"I-iya… dan satu lagi…" Sakura menggantung ucapannya, suaranya benar-benar kecil saat ia kembali melanjutkan tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Bisa kau katakan kalau kau sayang padaku atau sesuatu seperti itu…?"

Sasuke mendengus. "_Baka_." Katanya sambil merengkuh tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura dan terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "_Aishiteru yo…"_

Rasanya hati Sakura berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berbalik dan mengecup pipi Sasuke. Sayangnya, ia malah terantuk kaca mata yang dipakai cowok itu.

"Bodoh," Sasuke melepas kaca matanya dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, sebuah _smirk_ muncul tiba-tiba. "Ciuman itu seperti ini."

Detik berikutnya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat bulu mata Sasuke yang lentik.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**RUANG KLUB SEPAK BOLA**

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata begitu mereka sampai di ruang klub yang dipimpinnya dan langsung menjaga jarak. Ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada loker-loker dan lemari yang menyimpan duplikat piala yang aslinya berada di kantor kepala sekolah. Foto-foto anggota klub yang dibingkai juga tergantung di dinding.

Keheningan yang aneh tercipta. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Naruto. Jelas saja, ia yang terkenal hiper aktif sekarang kehilangan kata-kata. Ia sampai berpikir apa efek obatnya sudah habis?

Tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan segalanya hingga tangannya terluka. Rasa sakit karena harus menekan senar gitar masih terasa sampai sekarang, bahkan lebih perih. Setelah ia sampai sejauh ini, bagaimana mungkin ia mundur?

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Suara langkah kaki Hinata yang mendekat membuat Naruto terlonjak dan segera berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan ametis yang menenangkan itu.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…"

Melihat pacarnya yang terbata, membuat senyuman muncul di wajah Hinata. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Etoo… ano…" Argh! Kenapa ia masih juga gugup? _Ayo cepat katakan!_ Omel Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Di sisi tubuhnya, kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Et-tooo…" tapi tetap saja sulit. Debaran jantungnya yang keras membuat telinganya sedikit aneh seolah ia tuli. Wajahnya juga pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Bahkan melebihi merahnya wajah Hinata yang tadi menangis.

"Naruto-kun, tanganmu tak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Apa? Ini? Ti-tidak apa-apa!" Naruto terkejut saat tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Hinata ke depan mata cewek itu untuk diamati. Beberapa plester terlihat sedikit koyak.

"Sakit?" Hinata menyentuhnya pelan. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bohong, pasti ini sakit sekali kan? Apalagi kamu memainkan gitar tadi. Pasti rasanya berdenyut-denyut kan?"

Ametis itu menatapnya tajam, membuat Naruto akhirnya nyengir lebar. "Sedikit sih…" akunya.

Hinata menghela napas pelan dan mengusap lembut jemari Naruto yang terluka. Tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. "Maaf aku memaksamu sejauh ini Naruto-kun. Lain kali, jangan seperti ini lagi. Lihat," Hinata menyentak kecil tangan mereka. "Ini pasti karena kamu terlalu memaksakan diri bermain gitar hingga jarimu lecet begini…"

_Main gitar?_

"Aku tidak perlu Naruto-kun mengatakannya di depan semua orang. Meski aku sungguh senang. Tapi asal Naruto-kun ada di sisiku saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup…"

Entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata mengucapkan isi hatinya yang belum pernah ia ungkapkan sebelumnya. Ya benar. Baginya sekarang, entah Naruto nanti dikerumuni cewek-cewek lagi, entah mungkin nanti cowoknya itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sepak bolanya hingga melupakan Hinata, tapi asal Naruto ingat untuk kembali ke sisinya, Hinata tak keberatan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun…" ucapnya lirih. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja terkumpul dan menetes dari sudut mata. Saat ia kembali teringat dengan penampilan Naruto tadi, ia merasa sangat tersentuh.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih!" Naruto tak tahan melihat pacarnya menangis meski itu tangis bahagia. Dengan cepat diusapnya air itu dengan ibu jari. Lembut, rasanya seperti kapas. Naruto takut melukai Hinata jika menyentuhnya terlalu kasar. Ia tahu cewek macam apa pacarnya ini. Dan Naruto tidak ingin membuatnya terluka.

"Hinata-chan." Safir Naruto menatap tajam ametis yang berada sedikit di bawahnya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena lapisan bening air mata masih terdapat di sana. "Sejak dulu, sejak awal, aku tidak pernah berlaku baik padamu…"

"Tidak, Naru—"

"Jangan bicara dulu!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hinata. "Aku ingin mengatakannya dulu."

Hinata diam membeku sementara Naruto terus saja menatapnya dengan intens. Sekelebat emosi di mata safir Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berdebar lebih keras lagi.

"_Aishiteru yo, Hinata-hime."_

Helaan napas Naruto yang hangat menerpa wajah Hinata saat pacarnya itu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Seolah belum cukup dengan pertunjukkan tadi, Naruto mengucapkannya lagi. Kali ini, hanya ada dia dan dirinya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka pun tak lagi terasa menyesakkan. Mereka terlalu bahagia untuk merasa seperti itu. Kegugupan Naruto juga terasa terbang ditiup angin setelah ia mengucapkannya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menangis dan kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"_Hime!_ Aduuhh… jangan menangis dong!"

"Habisnya…" Hinata mendengus, "habisnya aku suka Naruto-kun. Habisnya Naruto-kun bilang sayang padaku."

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap lembut air mata yang terasa lengket itu dari pipi Hinata yang merona.

"Habisnya Naruto-kun suka aku. Aku sangat bahagia, hingga jantungku terhenti." Ucap Hinata lagi. Kali ini Naruto tidak tahan untuk memeluk Hinata. Argh! Dia juga sangat sayang pada Hinata. Dan kenapa juga kemarin ia bisa berdelusi kalau Neji dan Sasuke adalah Hinata? Jelas-jelas pacarnya lebih cantik dan manis!

"Kalau kamu begitu senang mendengarnya, aku akan terus mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau. _Aishiteru! Aishiteru! Aishiteru!_ Apa itu cukup?"

Hinata terkikik geli di dada Naruto. "Belum." Katanya. "Aku ingin terus mendengarnya selama hidupku. Bisa kau lakukan?"

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat tersenyum oleh ucapan Hinata. Selama hidupnya? Ia ingin bilang bisa. Tapi ia bukan cowok pengumbar janji. Cinta tidak dibangun di atas janji-janji.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan masa yang akan datang. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu." Kata Naruto.

Sekarang Hinata yang dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya ada wajah terperangah yang Naruto lihat. Tapi kemudian senyum yang selalu disukainya terkembang di wajah Hinata. "Asal kau tidak asal mengucapkannya pada _fans_mu kurasa cukup untuk sekarang."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya!" wajah Naruto berubah cemberut. "Akhir-akhir ini mereka agak berlebihan. Mungkin mereka mengira kita putus makanya banyak sekali yang memberikanku bekal makan. Aku tidak enak hati menolaknya, makanya kuterima semua."

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu lagi."

"Benarkah? Asik! Kalau begitu aku mau karaage asam manis dan telur dadar."

"Baik, baik. Kebetulan hari ini aku juga membawa banyak makanan. Mau makan siang denganku?" Hinata melepas pelukannya dan sekarang hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Eh itu… sepertinya tidak bisa." Dengan canggung Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan pergi ke arah loker miliknya. Hinata menatap bingung saat melihat ada satu kotak bekal berukuran lumayan besar yang Naruto bawa kembali bersamanya.

"Ano…" Naruto terlihat malu—entah kenapa. "I-ibuku membuatkan bekal untukku—untukmu sebenarnya. Apa kau mau memakannya?"

Hinata berjalan mendekat dan meraih kotak bekal itu. Saat dibuka, isinya adalah sushi gulung dengan macam-macam isi. Tapi jika dilihat dari bentuknya, mustahil sekali jika ini buatan ibu Naruto. Bentuknya terlalu jelek—bahkan menyedihkan. Namun hal itu malah membuat perih terasa menusuk-nusuk mata Hinata.

Bekal ini buatan Naruto sendiri. Itulah mengapa tangannya terluka. Dan memang benar begitu kenyataannya. Naruto memohon-mohon pada Kushina untuk dibantu membuat bekal. Meski akhirnya tidak sebagus milik Kushina dan jarinya teriris pisau—plus mendapat hinaan dari ayahnya yang tidak berhenti menertawai Naruto yang memakai apron dan bergelut dengan nasi dkk untuk membuat sushi, Naruto harap Hinata senang.

Hinata senang, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ini buatan ibunya. Jadi dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hinata berjingkat dan mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk bekalnya."

Naruto hanya bisa berkedip-kedip mendapat kecupan itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Ia lalu merunduk dan balas mencium Hinata singkat. Di bibir.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, _Hime._"

.

.

.

.

**RUANG OSIS**

"Neji-kun, apa boleh dilepas sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Tenten mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak paham dengan kelakuan pacarnya. Kenapa ia diminta memakai penutup mata dan disuruh duduk diam di kursi milik Neji sementara pacarnya itu entah melakukan apa. Yang jelas Tenten mendengar suara meja dan kursi yang digeser juga dentingan gelas. Ia juga mencium aroma manis buah-buahan.

Aneh kan?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya dan Tenten hanya bisa diam saat kemudian dirasanya tangan Neji bergerak melepaskan simpul ikatan matanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, _Ojou-sama._"

Tenten mengerjap tak percaya. Apa benar ini ruang OSIS yang tadi dimasukinya? Tapi dari mana datangnya meja bundar dengan banyak kue dan poci teh itu? Kenapa juga jadi ada banyak mawar di ruangan ini? Dan kenapa—

"Neji-kun?"

_—Neji memakai jas buntut panjang?!_

Tenten terbelalak melihat transformasi pacarnya dari seorang cowok kalem yang biasanya berwajah kusut karena sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas menjadi seorang butler keren dengan wajah penuh senyum plus rambut yang dukuncir. Tenten bahkan tidak bisa merespon saat tangan Neji yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih menarik tangannya den menuntunnya ke arah meja lantas mendudukkannya disalah satu kursi.

Neji juga tidak terlihat ingin bicara. Ia hanya tersenyum saja dan menuangkan segelas teh earl grey di cangkir kecil di hadapan Tenten.

"Neji-kun, kau… sedang apa?" akhirnya Tenten bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata juga.

Neji masih juga diam. Cowok itu hanya menarik kursi di seberang Tenten dan duduk di sana. Ia menautkan jemarinya di bawah dagu dan menatap Tenten lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap cuma bisa _jawsdrop_ mendapati perubahan kepribadian pacarnya.

"Seharian penuh ini, aku, Hyuuga Neji, akan menjadi butler pribadi Anda, _Ojou-sama,_" Neji tersenyum.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan Tenten. Ia tidak mengerti lagi ada apa ini sebenarnya. Untuk apa Neji begini? Apa hanya ingin ber-cosplay ria atau bagaimana?

Neji berdiri lagi dan meletakkan sebuah piring dengan satu potong kue cokelat-strawberry yang menguarkan aroma manis di hadapan Tenten.

Alis Tenten masih juga mengerut. "Ini apa lagi?"

"Kue," sahut Neji polos. "Kenapa?" ia malah balik bertanya karena dilihatnya Tenten hanya melongo menatapnya.

"Neji-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Benar? Apa kau tidak sedang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau salah makan atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kepalamu terantuk sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh?"

"SUNGGUH!"

Tenten berkedip-kedip di tempat karena mendengar suara keras Neji. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Neji bersuara sekeras itu dan makin menambah daftar keanehan cowok itu hari ini.

Neji sendiri menghela napas. Padahal rencananya ini sederhana saja. Ia hanya berpura-pura menjadi butler dan melayani pacarnya seharian ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya atas perhatian Tenten padanya selama ini. Hanya itu. Tapi karena hal ini tiba-tiba sekali, jelas saja pacarnya bingung.

Sepertinya ia memang harus mengatakannya ya?

Neji meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah dan mencoba tenang. Ia rasa efek obatnya masih bekerja jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap manik cokelat Tenten yang masih mengawasinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Setiap hari, aku akan duduk di ruangan ini dan menunggumu. Entah sejak kapan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan." Neji memulai 'pernyataannya'. "Entah sejak kapan aku jadi sangat egois padamu." Sampai di sini, Tenten masih mengerutkan alis. "Apa kau tahu? Setiap hari aku berusaha mencari kesibukan dan sering 'membuat' kesibukan sendiri hanya agar kamu lebih memerhatikanku. Aku akan duduk, berpura-pura mengoreksi sesuatu setiap pagi dan menunggumu datang hanya untuk menyuapiku. Aku bisa saja makan sendiri, tentu saja. Tapi entah sejak kapan, aku tidak suka kalau tidak makan dari tanganmu. Dan tanpa sadar aku sering memperlakukanmu seolah pembantu. Menyuapi, mengambilkan minum, bahkan kau juga membelikan sarapan dari kantin untukku…"

Sekarang Tenten hanya bisa mengerjap di tempatnya. Apa itu barusan? Serius itu yang sebenarnya dilakukan Neji selama ini? Pacarnya sengaja hanya agar disuapi olehnya? Memang sih Tenten sempat curiga tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau kecurigaannya benar.

"Etoo…"

"Aku belum selesai!" Sambar Neji cepat. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena tidak pernah berterima kasih untuk semuanya yang kau lakukan. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Neji membungkukkan badannya di seberang Tenten.

Tenten diam. Terharu? Tentu saja. Kaget? Jangan tanya lagi. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata hubungan yang mereka bina selama sepuluh—sebelas bulan ini sudah tumbuh menjadi suatu hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekadar percintaan remaja. Cinta Tenten ternyata bukan hanya sekedar terbalaskan, tapi lebih dari itu. Penampilan Neji di aula tadi juga sudah membuktikan keseriusan cowok itu karena setahu Tenten, Neji bukan jenis orang yang suka mengumbar romantisme di depan umum.

"Penampilan tadi… sejak kapan kau bisa main drum?" tanya Tenten.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Baru-baru saja. Tayuya yang mengajariku."

"Yang lainnya juga?"

"Ya."

Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti saat Tenten tidak berkata atau bertanya lagi. Neji pun memutuskan untuk diam saja saat dilihatnya wajah Tenten seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Manik cokelanya mengamati tiap inci wajah Neji dan membuat cowok itu sedikit salting.

Ah… Tenten sangat menyayangi pacarnya ini. Terlepas dari sikap dinginnya, Tenten tau kalau seorang Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang baik dan lembut. Dan sekarang ia semakin menyayanginya saja. Syukurlah ketakutannya kemarin-kemarin itu tidak terbukti dan Neji ada di sini, bersamanya.

"Kau tahu Neji?" Tenten berdiri dan mendorong kursinya. "Aku tidak butuh ini." Katanya. Tangannya menarik kursi miliknya hingga berada tepat di sebelah kursi Neji lantas ia duduk kembali. "Tapi karena kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin yang rasa vanilla saja."

Neji mengerutkan alisnya bingung sebelum tersenyum dan menarik sepiring kue beraroma vanilla dari tengah meja. Di atasnya ada buah beri hitam yang dikelilingi krim. Dan sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal, Neji mengambil garpu, memotong sedikit kue itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Tenten.

"Ini dia, _Ojou-sama._" Neji menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Bahkan Tenten belum pernah melihatnya. Akhirnya dengan wajah merona Tenten memakan kue itu. Rasanya bahkan lebih manis dari yang Tenten kira. Ah, ini pasti karena efek senyuman Neji. "Enak?"

Tenten hanya mengangguk. Tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk terlalu kencang hingga pipinya menyentuh garpu kue penuh krim yang berada tak jauh dari bibirnya, membuat jejak krim memanjang dari pipi hingga sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Ah—"

Cepat-cepat Tenten mengangkat tangan untuk mengusapnya tapi tangan Neji sudah menangkapnya duluan. Ametis itu menatap manik cokelat Tenten dengan tajam.

"Tenten, _aishiteru…"_ bisik Neji lirih. Dan yang berikutnya tidak perlu diceritakan karena ketua OSIS kita langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba 'membersihkan' krim itu sekalian juga bibirnya dari sisa-sisa kejadian nista beberapa hari lalu.

"Ne-Neji kun…!"

.

.

.

.

**LANTAI SATU DAN DUA**

Oke. Temari merasa napasnya sudah terengah-engah dan cowok nanas itu harus melepaskan tangannya. Tapi Shikamaru malah menambah kecepatannya.

"**Berhenti kau NARA!**"

Apalagi ditambah teriakan membahana Gaara yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

"Cepat, kenapa kau lelet?" Shikamaru mendecih dan berbelok, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Shika-kun! Kita berhenti saja! Memangnya kenapa harus lari?" Temari meloncati anak-anak tangga itu dua-dua agar bisa mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

"Masih tanya juga?" jawab pacarnya itu. "Aku tidak suka bocah muka papan itu!"

"HEI! Dia adikku tahu!"

"Lalu? Apa aku tidak boleh membencinya hanya karena dia adikmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Che." Shikamaru mendecih lagi demi mendengar jawaban Temari. Dengan satu tarikan kuat ia membawa pacarnya itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari sapu di depan toilet. Lemari itu setengah kosong, memungkinkan mereka bersembunyi di sana sampai Gaara pergi dan mencari ke tempat lain.

"Shika-kun!" Temari berontak karena tubuhnya terhimpit lengan Shikamaru. Lemari ini memang cukup menyembunyikan mereka tapi tetap sempit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kita ketahuan." Shikamaru memalang kedua sisi kepala Temari dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka tidak memiliki cukup banyak ruang dan sekarang lemari itu terasa panas dan pengap.

"Shika…"

Temari benar-benar harus cepat keluar dari dalam sini! Selain pengap, hidungnya juga dipaksa menghirup aroma _cologne_ yang dipakai Shikamaru dan itu tidak bagus.

Sama sekali tidak bagus karena sekarang ia mulai kehilangan pikirannya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat terakhir kali ia membentak Shikamaru di depan umum. Setelah kejadian di aula tadi, sedikit banyak Temari bisa merasa tenang tapi ia tetap harus membuktikan.

"Shikamaru?" panggilnya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru melirik ke wajahnya.

"Apa?"

Temari terdiam sebentar untuk memilih kata-katanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bertengkar lagi dengan Shikamaru. Cukup sudah. "Aku minta maaf."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari seakan ia tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Minta maaf? Bukankah harusnya dirinya yang meminta maaf?

"Sudahlah." Tapi demi egonya, Shikamaru menerima begitu saja lantas kembali mengamati keadaan di luar lewat celah sempit yang menjadi vetilasi.

Shikamaru tentu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi toh ia memang bukan tipe romantis. Bahkan kekanakkan. Terbukti dari tindakannya yang tidak ingin berbagi Temari meski itu dengan Gaara sekalipun. Tapi ucapan Jiraiya terus terngiang di pikirannya dan Shikamaru pada akhirnya menyerah.

"Shikamaru-kun? Kau sedang apa?" Temari menarik tubuhnya ke belakang tapi badan lemari menahannya.

Shikamaru bisa melihat rasa was-was di mata Temari tapi ia tidak menghentikan gerakannya. _One action means thousands words…_

"Kau mau apa?!" nada suara Temari meninggi dan membuat Shikamaru khawatir mereka akan ketahuan.

"Apa… aku hanya berimprovisasi." Ujarnya lirih. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat tapi mengabaikannya. Sekarang perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada cewek di hadapannya.

"Hah? Apa? Eh—"

_Karena aku pacarmu makanya aku tidak suka Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak mengerti? Karena aku juga menyayangimu makanya jadi egois begini… kenapa kamu tidak juga sadar?_

_Aku ingin kau hanya memperhatikanku, tahu!_

_Dasar…_

"Shika!"

Shikamaru akhirnya menarik wajahnya dan tersenyum puas melihat Temari nampak tidak fokus. Wajah dan bibirnya memerah. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jantungnya? Jangan tanya. Rasanya bisa meledak kapan saja akibat aksi Shikamaru barusan.

"Jangan sampai membuatku mengatakannya lagi." Ujar Shikamaru lamat-lamat. Ia memaksa Temari mendongakkan wajahnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan cowok manapun termasuk Gaara dan Kankurou. Jangan coba-coba mengacuhkanku lagi. Dan jangan pernah berteriak lagi padaku. Mengerti?"

"Bagaimana kau melarangku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Gaara dan Kankurou? Mereka kan saudaraku!" sergah Temari cepat yang sudah tersadar dari kekagetannya barusan.

"Mereka juga nantinya akan jadi saudaraku kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa." Sahut Shikamaru malas sambil menyibak poni depan Temari.

Menyadari maksud di balik kata-kata Shikamaru malah menambah parah rona merah di wajah Temari. Apalagi ditambah perlakuan cowok itu. Kalau sudah begini, ia benar-benar tidak perlu memakai ramuan itu kan?

_Eh?_

Temari meraba saku roknya tapi botol kristal kecil itu tidak ada!

"Hilang!" katanya terkejut dan semakin heboh memeriksa sakunya.

"Apanya yang hilang? Hatimu?" tanya Shikamaru asal yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh sang pacar. Dengan paksa, Temari mendorong Shikamaru hingga jatuh terguling ke luar lemari.

"Duh! Ini karena kamu menarikku sih! Jadi hilang kan!"

Shikamaru yang sudah bangkit, hanya bisa menggerutu panjang-pendek. "Memangnya apa yang hilang?"

Temari agak sungkan untuk cerita tapi akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga.

"He? Kalian perempuan memang makhluk yang mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya memikirkan cara licik seperti itu."

Sudut bibir Temari berkedut mendengar komentar pacarnya. Hilang! Hilang sudah debarannya tadi. Untuk apa ia berdebar-debar hanya karena bibir yang lebih sering mengejek itu. "Ck. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Aku mau cari botol itu!" lantas ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru menarik Temari dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu cewek itu. "_Baka._ Aku sudah menyukaimu. Untuk apa kau gunakan ramuan itu?"

Dan—_blushh._ Sekali lagi rona merah itu menyebar cepat hingga ke telinga. Membuat Shikamaru tertawa puas dan makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG OSIS**

Jiraiya memakan kuenya dengan diringi derai air mata. Oke. Ini sangat lebay dan menjijikkan membayangkan ada seorang pria lanjut usia memakan strawberry cake sambil menangis hanya karena merasa bahagia dengan keberhasilan kelima 'murid didikannya'.

Segera setelah sukses dengan misi masing-masing, keempat cowok itu membawa pacarnya ke ruang OSIS. Mereka agak terkejut melihat tampilan Neji tapi akhirnya mengabaikannya saja. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri melingkari meja dengan kue besar di atasnya. Kue itu adalah kue buatan Hinata cs sebagai ucapan selamat. Ada juga sushi gulung buatan Naruto yang masih tersisa. Shikamaru ikut mencobanya karena ia kelaparan dan mengeluh kalau rasanya sedikit keasinan.

"Kalian hebat sekali," Kakashi—yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menghabiskan kuenya dengan masker menutupi muka—tersenyum haru pada kelima pejuang cinta itu. Ia juga sudah menceritakan perjuangan kelimanya pada pacar masing-masing yang tentu saja mengagetkan semuanya—dasar jiwa penggosip.

"Na-Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii?" Hinata menatap horor. Sungguh? Tidak mungkin!

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Sai merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan berniat menunjukkan foto jepretannya waktu itu sebagai bukti.

"TUNGGU! KAKASHI-SENSEI TOLONG JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena aibnya dibuka di depan umum begini.

"Loh? Memang begitu kok," Kakashi angkat bahu dan meneruskan makannya.

"SAI! AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI MENUNJUKKAN FOTO ITU! KULEMPAR KAU KELUAR JENDELA!" Naruto melempar death glare tepat sebelum cowok itu menunjukkan fotonya.

"Ahahahaha~~" Sai hanya tertawa jahat dan berlari-lari menghindari serangan Naruto yang nafsu sekali ingin membunuhnya.

"Astaga, tidak kusangka ternyata separah ini." Ino memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tahu begini aku tidak perlu repot segala menyiapkan ramuan itu."

"Eh iya… kita apakan ramuan itu jadinya?" Sakura yang iseng mengambil foto Sai dan Naruto yang sibuk berkejaran—pada akhirnya Naruto nyusruk karena dijegal Sasuke, yeah, cowoknya juga bisa iseng—bertanya pada kedua cewek lain semetara Hinata rusuh sendiri menenangkan pacarnya dan Tenten mencoba membangun mental Neji yang runtuh lagi hanya karena mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kita simpan saja dulu. Mungkin nanti berguna…" Ino mencomot satu strawberry dan tertawa saat melihat cowoknya ditarik jatuh oleh Naruto.

"Anooo…" Temari menggosok belakang kepalanya. Mendengar nada suara mencurigakan itu Ino dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Temari. "Sebenarnya… botol itu hilang."

Sekura dan Ino mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Hilang?"

"Um…ya," Temari merasa tidak enak. "Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa." Ino tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kita tidak butuh itu kan?" lalu ia melempar pandang ke arah Sai yang masih bergelut dengan Naruto. Shikamaru yang ada di dekat mereka akhirnya berhasil memisahkan keduanya. Ino terkikik geli sendiri mengetahui perubahan besar pribadi pacarnya itu. Sekarang Sai sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan cukup baik.

"Ya… mereka—" Sakura meraba kalungnya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga kebetulan menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha.

_"—mencintai kita."_

Ya. Semua berakhir bahagia. Kelima cowok itu berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik, pacar mereka senang, mereka juga senang, Jiraiya senang, Kakashi bahkan juga ikut senang. Semua yang terlibat dalam 'kekacauan' ini ikut berbahagia dan merayakannya dengan kue dan teh. Tapi, ups—kemana Tayuya?

Cewek berambut merah itu sebenarnya langsung kabur begitu acara selesai. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah menumpahkan air dalam botol yang Sasuke beri dan menggantinya dengan air biasa. Ia memang tidak tahu apa khasiat air itu tapi ia pikir ada bagusnya mundur dulu sekarang. Jadi ya, sebenarnya cowok itu maju tanpa _back up_ apapun. Kesungguhan hati sudah cukup menyokong mereka. Sugesti karena meminum ramuan itu malah membuat mereka benar-benar percaya bahwa mereka bisa. Memang bisa sih, dan mereka bahkan tidak butuh ramuan itu. Semoga saja suatu hari nanti mereka sadar bahwa tidak ada obat paling mujarab selain tekad yang kuat karena Tayuya berencana untuk tutup mulut soal insiden itu.

Tapi sekali lagi—selamat untuk semuanya!

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

—**27 Maret 2014**—

**CherryMintAzzule**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—0: **Omake **:0—

Gaara mempercepat langkah kakinya tapi ia kehilangan keduanya di lantai dua. Sial. Tapi ia punya firasat keduanya berada tak jauh dari situ. Perlahan, ia mencoba mendengarkan suara-suara yang mencurigakan.

_Mungkin mereka bersembunyi di toilet?_ Pikir Gaara. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut lorong tempat toilet berada. Enak saja Shikamaru membawa kabur kakaknya! Dia bukan suaminya kan!

Mata Gaara melirik lemari yang ada di sebelah pintu toilet. Sepertinya lemari itu cukup besar untuk dimasuki dua orang. Hmm…

"Eh!"

Baru saja ia ingin menggapai pintu lemari, ia dikagetkan karena sebuah botol kecil yang diinjaknya dan nyaris membuatnya tergelincir. Gaara membungkuk dan memungutnya. Mata jade-nya mengamati botol bening itu bingung, sama sekali mengabaikan lemari yang sedikit bergoyang di sampingnya.

Cukup lama Gaara mengamati botol itu sebelum memasukkannya ke saku lantas berdiri. Matanya kembali awas mengamati sekitar. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Gaara mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pergi. Andai ia berdiri lebih lama lagi di situ, ia pasti akan bertemu Temari yang beberapa detik kemudian menendang Shikamaru keluar dari dalam lemari.

Sayangnya, Gaara sudah pergi. Kembali dalam misi mencari kakak tercinta yang diculik cowok nanas itu, sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu pertengkaran kecil pasangan di depan toilet sana akibat botol di saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

**OOC TO THE MAXXXX! Dan pada akhirnya semua berimprovisasi. Yap. Jiraiya pasti kaget karena sarannya untuk Shikamaru dipraktekan oleh kelimanya.**

**OKE. Saya sangat-sangat meminta maaf atas fic penutup yang tidak seberapa ini. Jujur, saja juga merasa fic yang ini gagal. Entah pergi ke mana inspirasi saya. Yang jelas, saya minta maaf untuk:**

- **Lamanya update fic ini. **Selain masalah miskin ide, rombak plot dll~ saya juga sibuk bolak-balik cek guidelines dan cari informasi apa boleh mencantumkan lirik lagu dan ternyata saya tetap bingung dan mutusin mencantumkan liriknya setelah membaca di beberapa forum diskusi. Untuk disclaimer lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto cs di atas _belongs to_ BACK-ON untuk lagunya yang berjudul FLOWER. Sedikit tambahan, saya mengambil artinya dari blog ini 2011/10/16/back-on-flower-lyrics-indotranslate/ dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Kenapa lagu ini? Karena saya SUKA BANGET! Dan sebenernya fic ini lahir karena saya terinspirasi lagu ini. Kalau gak percaya, coba aja baca artiannya. Menurut saya, lagu ini tuh persembahan cowok pada ceweknya sekalian meminta maaf karena udah bersikap 'kurang'—kurang apa gitu. Ya kurang perhatian, ya kurang jujur, sama ceweknya. Lagu yang saya harap ada yang bersedia menyanyikannya untuk saya :") Tolong kasih tahu pendapat kalian apa fic ini melanggar atau gak. Kalau iya, akan saya rombak lagi.

- **Cerita yang diluar ekspektasi semuanya. **Ya ya. Saya tahu pasti banyak yang kecewa kan? Lama nunggu ternyata hasilnya begini doang. Oke. Maaf yo. Bedewey, untuk membayarnya, saya berencana membuat fic sequel dari omake-nya. _Psst.._ saya juga ngefans Gaara dan nyesel membuat dia sangat OOC di sini. Jadi saya mau buat satu fic khusus buat dia. Semoga aja bisa kelar cepet.

- **Request yang tidak terpenuhi. **Siapa kemarin yang minta supaya _scene _Naruto-Hinata super manis? Gimana? Kurang ya? XD eh iya **Durara **yang minta ya? Gomen neee~ saya hilang fokus dan tidak bisa maksimal menulisnya. Maaf juga karena membuat Naruto terlalu OOC di chap kemarin. Saya hanya menulis mengikuti insting jadi yaaa… maaf ya. Dan buat **rangerbiru**, saya rasa ini tidak cukup untuk membuat gempar dunia persilatan XD dan bagi yang mengharapkan fic ini menjadi fic humor… sayang sekali. Ini bukan fic humor. Jelas sekali fic ini terlalu _fluffy _(meski gagal juga) dan pasti membuat reader cowok geli sendiri bacanya. Haha. Dan buat **andypraze**, gimana? Sesuaikah dengan selera Anda? Style mereka benar" saya pikirin tapi berakhir seperti ini. Sori yo.

**Saya juga berterima kasih untuk rei yang sudah menunjukkan typo di chapter kemarin. Yaya. Saya juga bingung waktu itu. Udah ada niat untuk merubah jadi 'f' tapi lupa. Tenang. Sudah saya perbaiki jadi**** tolong ingatkan lagi kalau ada typo ya. Saya ngebut soalnya, sepertinya ada yang terlewat.**

**Nah. Cukup sekian dari saya~~ review ditunggu loh~~**

**Thanks to~~~****JihanFitrina-chan;**Bunshin Anugrah ET**;marukocan;**Niizuma Eiji**;hanazonorin444;** **;Dattebane;**Iced Cherry**;june25;**lovelly uchiha**;41;**login**;Durara;**Hanawa Seika**;rhimadayo;**Blue-senpai**;Nyuga totong;**almira-chan**;robyzek;**Guest**;aeni hibiki****;**hana**;namikaze yuli;** .39566**;thank;**HideYuki's**;art69;**sierrafujoshiakut**;Natsuyakiko32;**Kyouka Hime**;Ymd;**Yuzuru**;TheBrownEyes'129;**HimeAkai11**;sinuza;**HIME**;oni;**7th ChohoLava**;hqhqhq;**Hiruma Enma 01**; Guest n Guest [namanya sama dan atas bawah, tak jadiin satu aja];**rei**;Abrory-The-Kaijin27;**Guest**[lagi];mangetsuNaru;**rangerbiru**;Racchan Cherry-desu;**DarkCrowds**;Fuyu no MiyuHana;** **;aimseven;**login**;N achiles;**sayciesalamiena**;NaruHina-Lover;**Jim**;Namikaze-Emon;**ren**;kirei-neko;**Misti Chan**;andypraze;**Namikaze Ichza**;August Atcherryd;~~~terima kasih sudah memberi semangat pada author ini untuk menulis dengan lebih baik dan mengikuti cerita sampai akhir. Maaf kalau ada salah tulis atau ada yang terlewat.**

**See ya di fic selanjutnya :")**


End file.
